


Mission Approval

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Inoo are dating, but they hide their relationship because society still don't accept or familiar with yaoi couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo are dating, but they hide their relationship because society still don't accept or familiar with yaoi couple.  
 **Note :** In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.  
 **Reque** **st from :** [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
Everyones have their own story of life. Whether it is short or even everlasting story that still continues on. That also goes the same for Inoo Kei and Yabu Kota. They have a little story about well… their complicated relationship. They are in a relationship, yet they can’t hold hand in public. They are in a relationship, yet no one knows about it.  
  
Inoo Kei is a 22-year-old  guy. He is an idol, he’s handsome but pretty in the same time. His parents work at family company which is quite big. He has 2 younger sister and 1 younger brother. His 1st little sister is Aki, she’s 18 years old and she’s attending 3rd year of high-school, she’s so honest that sometimes her words are hurting but she’s kind and pretty. His 2nd little sister called Keiri, she’s 14 years old, she’s in middle school, she’s smart and random just like her older brother. Inoo’s only brother called Akira, he’s 10 years old, he’s attending elementary school, well like other boys in his age, he’s quite naughty, but he has nice sides too.  
  
Yabu Kota is 22-year-old guy. He’s also an idol, in fact he’s in the same group as Inoo is. He’s wise, his smile is so adorable, he’s reliable too, and he’s handsome in so many ways. His father is an executive in a famous bank, he’s quite famous and serious. His mother is an employee in the same bank, she’s the manager of Yabu’s father. Yabu has 2 siblings, one older sister and one younger sister. His older sister called Tsumiki, she’s married already and she’s very easy-going yet serious, she loves her brothers so much. His younger sister called Mika, she’s actually not a sister but his niece, but Mika’s parents died on an accident and now Yabu’s parents taking care of her. Mika is a nice 10-year-old girl, she’s a fan of her own brother and also a big fan of Inoo, in fact she loves the whole group.  
  
Both Yabu and Inoo are friends since they were a little kid. Their relationship was deepen and deepen until in one point the friendship feeling turns into love. Their feeling is mutual, and so one day, under the three of park near Johnny’s building, that fated moment happened :  
  
 _Yabu and Inoo are sitting on a blue bench under the tree. There some kids playing the swing or playing some sand in front of them, around 1 meter away. Both Yabu and Inoo say nothing. Words aren’t needed for them, they have understand each other even without words. They understand each other, they know about each other, expect for one thing. ‘Does he love me too?’ that question is lingering on Yabu’s mind for years, and finally he can’t hold it anymore. He just have to ask to Inoo._  
  
 _“Nee… Inoo-chan…” Yabu calls Inoo slowly. Inoo looks at him in his regular smile and gives a respond._  
  
 _“Yes?” Inoo answers._  
  
 _“Say… Do you have someone you like?” Yabu asks, he’s nervous and scared in the same time. He’s scared that Inoo already has someone on his mind._  
  
 _“I have~ Though… gomen… I can’t tell you…” Inoo said in regret. Yabu sighs, he has expected that to happen._  
  
 _“Who is she? She’s so lucky nee, having you, Inoo Kei, to like her…” Yabu said in such jealousy. But Inoo shakes his head._  
  
 _“No… He’s not a girl… and I can’t say that he’s lucky nee… I mean… He can get any girl he wants but it’s me who falls for him…” Inoo said in serious tone. Yabu is startled. He never thought that Inoo likes a boy too, just like him who loves Inoo._  
  
 _“You mean… hmm? Yaoi?” Yabu asks to make sure. Inoo nods and laughs pathetically._  
  
 _“Now you might think that I’m gross, nee… *sigh* but well… I am in love with a guy…” Inoo said. Yabu keeps in silent._  
 _“Don’t say to anyone nee, I don’t want to start a commotion hehehee~” Inoo laughs cutely like he always do. Yabu nods._  
  
 _“Un… I won’t tell…” Yabu said. In Yabu’s mind, one question lingers on ‘who is he?’ he thought._  
  
 _“Gomen nee… it must be weird for you to have a friend that wants to be a yaoi couple…” Inoo said in sad tone. Yabu shakes his head. He takes a deep breath._  
  
 _‘Okay… it’s now or never!’ Yabu thought on his mind. He’s going to confess. He knows that there is a change that Inoo will refuse but he has to try._  
  
 _“Inoo-chan… I don’t think it’s weird! I… I…” Yabu tries to confess. Inoo looks at him while titling his head._  
 _“I also the same as you! I fall in love with a boy!” Yabu said. Inoo seems to be so shock about that. Then that fated confession happens._  
 _“I actually love you! I… I don’t know since when I feel that I don’t want to be just your friend… or since when I feel so jealous whenever you talk with Takaki or Hikaru. But… I really love you!” Yabu said. It’s unexpectedly goes so well.. He didn’t shutter, he said it boldly. Inoo blushes so hard that he can’t say a word._  
 _“If it is okay with you… will you please be mine?” Yabu asks. He finally asks it! Inoo lowered his head, he’s still blushing, but then he started to cry._  
  
 _“Anou nee… Yabu… I… I never want to ruin our friendship…” Inoo said. He sobs as if he’s so sad. Yabu feels guilty for that. He thought he’s the one who cause Inoo’s tears. Well… he’s the cause of it._  
  
 _“Go…Gomen! Just forget what I said nee! I don’t want to ruin our friendship too, hontou ni gomen!” Yabu shouts out, he even bows his head. He just don’t want if this confession leads them to hellish friendship, an awkward friendship._  
  
 _“No… How can I forget about what you said!” Inoo said while still crying. Yabu sighs._  
  
 _“Sou da nee…” Yabu said. He thought this is the end._  
  
 _“I never want to ruin our friendship… *sobs* that’s why I never had a courage to tell you… *sobs* that I love you…” Inoo finally said it completely. Yabu looks at Inoo in disbelief._  
  
 _“Eh?” Yabu got surprised._  
  
 _“But… then you said it! The things I can’t never say to you… *sobs* I’m so happy that I can’t help it… I just cried *sobs*…” Inoo said. So he’s crying in happiness not in sadness._  
 _“Nee… is that proposal to be yours still available?” Inoo said as he wipes his tears. Yabu nods._  
  
 _“Un… Sure~” Yabu said. Inoo smiles happily and hugs Yabu. Then he shouts out :_  
  
 _“Then the answer is Yes!”_  
  
After that fated day, they are dating. But they can’t tell anyone. Because yaoi couples are still illegal in Japan, and a lot of people still thinks that is improper. Though there are also people who are approve yaoi couples.  
Thinking about the society, Yabu and Inoo decided to hide their relationship. They hide it from their band mates, their family and even from their best friends. They lie a lot of times to cover their relationship. They secretly go on a date, they even secretly phoned each other at night and mornings.  
  
But then… that day come, where they are tired of hiding…

~~~

I know I supposed to post InooBu NC for After Life but...  
The requester haven't contact me and I still have some questions for her before I can post it,  
so I delayed it, gomen nee~

So this is the new chaptered fic~  
Airin and I make the plot together while we're chatting~  
She said she liked it since it's realistic ahahaha~  
I like it too though (Well, I like everything that InooBu hahaaha~)

Hope you enjoyed this!  
Please do leave me a comment nee!  
and,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	2. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu and Inoo are dating, but they hide their relationship because society still don't accept or familiar with yaoi couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo are dating, but they hide their relationship because society still don't accept or familiar with yaoi couple.  
 **Note :** In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.  
 **Reque** **st from :** [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)

[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/70274.html)

  
~~~  
Like all fairytale, there is a bad character or villain. In this world, is the same. There are villains and bad people or at least someone who oppose. For Yabu and Inoo, the villain in their life are everyone. Well, it's not like everyone is trying to hurt them, is just that everyone are opposing them. Everyone are opposing their relationship. Well, don't blame them, same gender relationship in Japan is not that popular after all. But hey, if it is love, then why not?

"I wonder... How long do we have to keep this up?" Inoo wonders while walking. Yabu, who is walking Kei home, raises his shoulders.

"Well... Until we sure enough we'll be save without hiding." Yabu said. Inoo sighs. Actually, he and Yabu have been in a relationship for quite long, but they are hiding it from everyone, or some people call it back street.

"But... Aren't you getting tired of it?" Kei asks as he holds Yabu's hand. He looks right and left before he does so.

"To tell you the truth. I am. But, as long as I can be with you, then I guess I have to put up with it. Say, are you tired of hiding?" Yabu says. Inoo nods honestly. Yabu pats Inoo's head.

"But I'll try to put up with it too. For you~" Inoo said cutely. Yabu laughs and smiles.

"Thank you, dear." Yabu said. Just when Yabu said it, they arrived at Inoo's house.   
"We're here..." Yabu said sadly as he lets go of Inoo's hand. Well, it will be not good if Inoo's family saw them holding hand.

"Want to drop by for a while?" Inoo asks. Yabu is really happy with that invitation but Yabu shakes his head.

"No, Kei. Thank you. Besides you need your rest." Yabu said, he's being so care. By then Aki opened the door with a trash bag on her hand.

"Eh? Niichan, you're home." Aki said as she opened the trash can and put the trash bag in it.   
"Yabu-niichan walked you home again? I didn't to be rude or anything, but you both aren't dating, right? Because if you are, it'll troubling for me. The media would go fuss and my friends would questioned me." Aki said, his tone is a little high which makes Inoo rolled his eyes.

"Watch you tongue, Aki. That was rude. Besides, we're not dating or anything. He just want to visit his cousin near our house." Inoo said, he lied to hide their relationship. Yabu knows that Inoo said that so their relationship won't blew up, but somehow it feels a little hurt.

"Jaa, I'm going now." Yabu said in a small voice.

"Un. Take care." Inoo said, he tries to be as normal and careless as he could. Yabu smiles to both Inoo and Aki, before he walks away while Inoo goes inside.   
While walking alone, Yabu sighs and looks at the sky. The sky is dark blue and the stars are decorating it.

"I wonder... Will we ever stop hiding?" Yabu said in sad tone.

\--

Late at night, well, alright, it's 2 AM in the morning. Yabu is in his room, waiting for a phone call. Inoo always calls him before they go to bed. or sometimes it's Yabu who called. When Yabu lies down on the bed, his phone rings.

"Hello, dear." Yabu said dearly.

"Hai, Ko-chan~ your family is asleep already, right?" Inoo asks on the phone.

"Un. Yours too, right?" Yabu asks to make sure.

"Un. So we'll be save to have a little flirty chat?" Inoo asks, half joking. They always do it so late at night, so their families won't heard their conversation. So their relationship won't blown up.

"Oh yeah, sweetie~" Yabu said. Inoo giggles a little. Then they have a little conversation. They talked about a lot of things like cakes, soccer, anime, manga, even their own Jump's member. Time passed so fast as they talked and it's 3 AM already.

"Nee, Kei..." Yabu said in the middle of their conversation.   
"I miss sleeping with you. The last time we slept together was 2 months ago..." Yabu said honestly. Well, since they are hiding their relationship, they can't be together too often, and they can't sleep in the same bed too often too.

"Sou nee... I also miss to sleep with you... I want to be hug by you while I flies to dreamland..." Inoo said too. He must admit, he also want it.

"Jaa, let's sleep together tomorrow?" Yabu says without thinking much.

"Eh? Where?" Inoo asks.

"Hotel. Just said to your parents you'll have sleep over at someone's house. How's that?" Yabu makes a solution. Inoo thinks for a while.

"But... Isn't hotel too fancy or expensive?" Inoo asks worriedly. Well, he is worried if Yabu will let out unnecessary mount of money.

"It's okay once in the while, right? Besides I miss you too much. And I have something I need to talk to you. Just with you." Said Yabu honestly.

"Okay then~" Inoo finaly agrees.

"Jaa, tomorrow after the last show, I'll go to the hotel first, and I'll tell you the room number by message, nee?" Yabu says out the plan.

"Alright~" Inoo agrees.

\--

The next day, at the evening, as they have planned before, Yabu goes out first after Jump's last show that day, and get a hotel room while Inoo goes somewhere and wait for Yabu to message him.

"Where's Yabu?" Hikaru asks. Inoo raises his shoulders.

"Don't know. Maybe goes home early?" Inoo plays dump. Hikaru nods and looks at Inoo.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but... Last night I went to my aunt place near your house, and somehow I saw you and Yabu were holding hands. Why's that?" Hikaru asks. Oh my, they are busted already? Well, they did hold hand on the way to Inoo's house.

"E--eh?" Inoo gets panic.   
"N--No way. It might be just look like me and Yabu... Besides I walked home alone last night." Inoo lied. Hikaru nods.

"Sou nee... Maybe it was just my imagination." Hikaru said before ha laughs. Inoo laughs too, but nervously. Then Hikaru walks away to the table to pack up.

"Oh my... I lied again... How many times have I lied to everyone? I feel so sinful." Inoo mumbles as he sighs. Then his phone rings. It a message from Yabu which says :

"I got the room, honey.   
It's 203 at Hilton.   
You want  me to pick you up or you'll go by yourself?

-Kota"

Inoo reads it and decided to go by himself, as it is more safe that way.

\--

Now, they are in their hotel room, eating the dinner they ordered from room service. They are having a very lovey-dovey quality time they hardly ever have. And they feel happy about it. But there's one little thing concerned Inoo and Yabu.

"Nee... Ko-chan..." Inoo said before he eats his last spoon of fried rice.

"Yes, dear?" Yabu dearly answer as he stack up his plate and Inoo's plate so it'll be easier to clean up.

"Have you ever counted how many times you lied a day to cover up our relationship?" Inoo asks. Alright, it's a little random question, but that's the way Inoo is. Yabu giggles.

"No. But I'm sure it's a lot. Why, dear? It concern you?" Yabu carefully asks as he sits beside Inoo on the other chair.

"A little. I just feel so guilty whenever I lied to mom or dad or even Jump." Inoo says honestly. Yabu caresses his hair and lovingly hugs the younger.

"It does concern me too, actually. I don't feel right whenever I lied, or saying that I am not in a relationship." Yabu said honestly too. Then he lets go of the hug.   
"That's why I told you I want to talk about something only with you." Yabu says again.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Inoo asks to make it even more clear. Yabu sighs and he thinks for a while. Then he looks to Inoo so dearly.

"I love you, Kei, so much. You are all I can ask for. And I know people around us aren't welcome yaoi couple like us just yet, that's why maybe..." Yabu paused. Inoo looks at Yabu who is looking so seriously at him. After caressing Inoo's cheek Yabu continued :

"... Maybe we should end it."

TBC   
  



	3. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are tired of hiding, and so they make a little resolution.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** Yabu x Inoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff, and a little drama?  
 **Summary :** They are tired of hiding, and so they make a little resolution.  
 **Requested by :** [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
Inoo freezes as Yabu finished said so. Inoo can't help but to stay in silent as thinks about what Yabu just said. He thought : "Did I hear it right?"

"Are you... Breaking up with me?" Inoo asks as he almost cries. Yabu tilts his head and shakes his head madly as he realizes how ambiguous his words was.

"No no no! I didn't mean to break up with you!" Yabu said panicly while shaking his head. Inoo sighs.

"Then?" Inoo asks. He looks so relief.

"I mean we should end how people think about yaoi couple. To make them approve us, to make them approve yaoi couple. That way, we can date without hiding anymore. I mean, you know, if the media or society knows that we are dating, negative judgment will come up, then most likely Johnny-san would corner us to an question : break up or quit being an idol. And our parents would force us to break up too. But if we can change their opinion, it’ll be different story." Yabu said. Inoo nods as he thinks that a good idea.

"How? It's not like it's so easy to do..." Inoo said. He got the point though.

"Well... Let's try by asking their opinion on yaoi couple then try to change their opinion by saying the good sides of yaoi couples. Bit by bit they'll change. But until then, we have to continue hiding. What do you think?" Yabu said. Inoo thinks for a while. It's gonna be rough for sure, but in the other hand, he can't always hiding and having blurry future with Yabu. Well, ater when he wants to get married, he can't suddenly come to his father and said he'll marry a man, right?

"Un... I think that's a good idea. We just need to provoke them to welcome yaoi couples, right?" Inoo askd once again to make sure. Yabu nods while giving Inoo a wide smile.   
"Jaa, let's do that~" Inoo said cheerfully, and so they decided it.

"Nee, Kei... Let's sleep? I'm sleepy~ I want to hugy hug you~" said Yabu like a little spoiled kid. Inoo giggles and nods, then he throws himself to the bed.

"Come, honey~ hug me to sleepy sleep~" said Inoo like a spoiled kid too. Yabu giggles and lies down beside Inoo and hugs the younger.

"Awh... How I miss this kind of moment~" Yabu said as he buried his face on Inoo's neck.

"Me too. It has been 2 months since the last time we hugging each other to sleep like this..." Inoo said as he tightly hugs Yabu.

"Sou nee. On this kind of moment, I realize how much I am blessed." Yabu said before he kisses Inoo's forehead.   
"for me to have you is the happiest thing that ever happens in my life." Yabu said. He might be a little flirty but he mean it. Inoo blushes. Yabu giggles and pats Inoo's head.   
"Let's sleep?" Yabu said.

"Un. Let's~" Inoo said. Yabu pulls the sheet over their body, then he hugs Inoo before he dearly said,

"Oyasumi, Kei."

\--

The next morning, Yabu wakes up earlier than Inoo, the sound of his phone is waking him up. When he wakes up, Inoo is still sleeping cutely on his arms while hugging him. Yabu carefully reach for his phone on the night stand and look at the message on his phone. It says :

"I can’t pick up Mika today,   
Your sister is in granma’s house,   
Dad is still at work,   
So can you pick her up this afternoon?

-Mom”

Yabu sighs. Well, he doesn’t have job until this evening, and he has no choice but to pick his little sister up today. Just when Yabu is about to answer, Inoo wakes up and hugs Yabu even tighter.

“Ko-chan, Ohayou…” Inoo said cutely. Yabu smiles.

“Ohayou, Kei~ How’s your sleep?” Yabu asks as he types his answer for his mother.

“Nice~ Well, I have you to hug me all night~” Inoo said proudly. Then he snuggles closer.   
“Nee, We have some free time before work, right? Let’s go out together~” Inoo said cutely. Yabu would love to, but he has to pick his little sister up.

“I would love to~ but I have to pick up my little sister at 12~” Yabu said. Inoo nods.

“Jaa, you can drop me off at jimusho before then…” Inoo said, but Yabu pouts.   
“Eh? What?” Kei asks.

“I want you to accompany me… Mika is really annoying, and I definitely gonna be furious if I left alone with Mika.” Yabu said like a little kid.

“Eh? Why? She is your own sister…” Inoo says. Yabu rolled his eyes and hugs Inoo.

“Whatever about that! Just please go with meeee, pleeeassee~” Yabu begs.

“But… Are you sure? What if your little sister realized that we’re dating?” Inoo asks. Well, he can’t help but to worry about it. After all, if someone knows and the media finds out, that would be bad, since some people don’t like yaoi couple.

“It’s alright, Mika just 10 years old anyway. Besides, she likes you so much.” Yabu said. Inoo smiles and nods.

“Jaa, alright then~” Inoo finally agrees.

\--

Later that day, Yabu and Inoo pick Mika up at her school. Yabu is driving to Mika’s school right now, while Inoo is sitting next to Yabu while feeding Yabu a gyoza, they bought a box of gyoza in front of the hotel before they left.

“Nee, Kei-chan… Have you asked to your parents about yaoi couple?” Yabu asks once he swallows the gyoza Kei feed him.

“I haven’t. Have you?” Kei asks before he eats the gyoza too.

“I have asked it to my mother… and she said _‘they are weird. I mean, there is a lot of beautiful women so why has to date the same gender? Besides, it is improper. You are not planning to have a boyfriend, right, Kota?’_ she said so… and I shook my head while laughing pathetically…” Yabu said, then he sighs. Inoo nods and feed one more gyoza for Yabu.

“Well… that was to be expected nee… But don’t worry, maybe she’ll change her mind soon?” Inoo says, well at least he hopes so. Yabu nods while he parks his car on the parking lot.

“I’m sure my mother can change her mind… but I don’t think my father can…” Yabu said while turning off the engine. Inoo sighs.

“I don’t think mine can too, but we have to try, right? You’re the one who said it to me last night~” Inoo said. Yabu smiles and nods then he takes Inoo’s hand to kiss it.

“Un, you’re right~” Yabu said, even Inoo just said something so simple like that, it gave Yabu a certain strength.   
“Finish that up, I’ll get my sister~” Yabu said. Inoo nods and eats more of the gyoza, there’s not much left though. Yabu gets off from the car to get his sister while Inoo is trying to finish the gyozas.

\--

“Kei-niichan!” Mika greets Inoo once she sees Inoo is on the car. Mika sits on the back sits while Inoo is in the front next to the driver seat.

“Hello, Mika~ How have you been?” Inoo asks as he pats Mika’s head. Mika smiles and takes her drawing book then he shows it to Inoo.

“I’m good! I’m in very good mood too! Because sensei praises me for this!” Mika said. Yabu sits on the driver seat and closes the door. Inoo looks at the drawing book and smiles. There is a drawing of 2 men in dazzling costume and they are holding microphone, there are 2 names there which is Inoo’s name and Hikaru’s name.

“She’s a great fan of you and Hikaru...” Yabu explained a little before he starts his car. Inoo smiles even wider.

“So you drew me and Hikaru?” Kei asks. Mika nods innocently.

“I want to draw you kissing him, but dad says it was improper…” Mika said innocently again. Inoo is a little shock when he hears that and he looks at Yabu.

“I told you… she is a fan of you and Hikaru, and she wishes you dated Hikaru. Which is why I said she is annoying… She’s one big HikaNoo shipper…” Yabu said in such jealous eyes. Inoo laughs.

“But I think Kei-niichan and Hika-niichan are very good together!” Mika said to argue with Yabu.

“Yeah, but they aren’t dating…” Yabu argues back.

“They will! Nee, Kei-niichan?” Mika said while looking at Inoo. Yabu takes a glance to Inoo too.

“…Well… we are good friends…” Kei said. He doesn’t know how to answer, if he said ‘no’ it would make Mika cries, and if he says ‘yes’ Yabu won’t talk to him for weeks.

“See? They are just friends~” Yabu said proudly. Mika sticks her tongue out for her brother.

“But good-friend is the beginning of love!” Mika said. Well, she’s just 10 years old, she talks frankly as she could be. Yabu sighs and looks at Mika through the mirror on the upper place of the steering wheel, and with serious tone he said :

“Nee Mika, what if I date Kei?”

TBC  
~~~

Yay InooBu didn't break up~  
And I wonder what Mika's answer would be?

Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	4. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's Mika's answers would be?

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, a little comedy  
 **Summary :** So what's Mika's answers would be?  
 **Requested by :** [](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[**airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
“That would be wonderful!” Mika said honestly.   
  
“Eh?” Both Inoo and Yabu looked shocks with Mika’s answer. Mika smiles widely and takes the remote of the car’s music player.  
  
“It’s because I am HikaNoo, TakaNoo, and YabuNoo shipper~ Though I like HikaNoo the best~” Mika cutely said as she started Jump’s song on the music player.  
  
“You just like everything with Kei in it, aren’t you, Mika?” Yabu says. Mika nods proudly. Yabu giggles.  
“Well… at least my little sister approves us…” Yabu whispers to Inoo while giggling. Inoo nods and giggles too. Mika sings Jump’s song happily while happily clings to Inoo. Well, she is a fan of Inoo.  
  
“Nee, Niichan, Kei-niichan, are you busy today?” Mika asks. Yabu shakes his head and so does Inoo.  
  
“Not really. We have 3 music shows to fill after 3 though, why?” Yabu asks. Mika lets out a wide grin on his face.  
  
“Jaa, can you both play with me for a while?” Mika asks with puppy eyes. Yabu looks at his watch and it’s still 11 so they still have 4 hours to spend.  
  
“I’m alright with it if Kei is alright with it.” Yabu said. Because Yabu said so, Mika looks at Inoo with such puppy eyes, and so Inoo nods.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright with it~” Inoo says. Mika happily smiles, ah she has a little ‘scheme’ on her head, Inoo and Yabu are falling for her scheme as well.  
  
“Jaa, Kei-niichan should drop by at our house!” Mika said happily while dancing with the music.  
  
\--  
  
“Tadaima~” Mika said once she opened the Yabu residence’s door. Yabu said the same in such slow voice as he thought no one is at home.  
  
“Ojamashimasu…” Inoo said slowly too as he takes off his shoes. Then Yabu leads him to the living room. Mika is there with Yabu’s older sister, Tsumiki.  
  
“Why are you here? Mom said you are in grandma’s house…” Yabu said, his tone is a little annoyed. Well he thought he can have a little lovey-dovey time with Kei, now that there is his sister, he can’t.  
  
“Nah. My husband is~ I was going to go too, but then I got too lazy hehe~” Tsumiki said. Yabu rolled his eyes. Tsumiki looks at Inoo and Inoo bows.  
“Ara~ Inoo-kun~” Tsumiki said nicely.  
  
“Tsumiki-neesan, how are you?” Kei said nicely. Tsumiki smiles while Yabu takes a seat next to Mika.  
  
“I’m great~ Have a seat, Inoo-kun~” Tsumiki said. Inoo bows a little and takes a seat next to Yabu which is across Tsumiki.  
  
“Nee, Neechan, what do you think about yaoi couple?” Yabu suddenly said as he reads a random magazine under the living room table. Inoo almost falls from the couch as he hears what Yabu said. Well, that is sudden.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t care much. But aren’t they illegal in Japan? What don’t tell me you’re thinking to get yourself a boyfriend?” Tsumiki said carefreely. Yabu shakes his head casually.  
  
“Nah, I just looking at some article about it… see?” Yabu said as he shows the magazine he reads, and Tsumiki nods.  
  
“Ah sou. Well, I don’t care, but if you be one of the yaoi couple, I will be care. And seriously, I will not approve that.” Tsumiki said. As Inoo hears that he feels a little disappointed.  
  
“Nee, Niichan, Neechan, Kei-niichan, let’s play!” Mika suddenly said which is lead them to other topic.  
  
“What do you want to play, Mika?” Tsumiki asks while Inoo and Yabu just looks at Mika. Mika grinning so wide and takes out some make-up kit.  
  
“Let’s play makeover!” Mika said. Yabu and Inoo tilt their head. Make over? Now, they wouldn’t be able to enjoy it, would they? They are guys after all, they don’t put much interest on makeover game.  
  
“Hey, that’s my make up kit!” Tsumiki said but then she smiled.  
“But that’s okay, let’s play makeover, but I don’t want to be the one who get makeover nee?” Tsumiki said to her little sister. Mika smiles widely.  
  
“But… we don’t really know about makeover…” Inoo said. Yabu nods in agreement.  
  
“Yeah… even though we’re idol and we sometimes make-up ourselves but we don’t do it like you girls do it…” Yabu said. Tsumiki nods as an understanding but Mika smirks.  
  
“Ii yo~ Because Niichan will just need to sit and be a judge!” Mika said cutely Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“How about me?” Inoo asks. Tsumiki looks at Mika and immediately knows what Mika wants, then she smiles too.  
  
“Ko-niichan will be the judge, me and Neechan will be the make-up artists, and you, Kei-niichan, will be our doll to get makeover!” Mika said with such big grin on her face. Tsumiki seems to enjoy that too.  
  
“Un I like that idea…” Tsumiki said. Yabu smiled as he knows where this is going.  
  
“But I ca—“ When just Inoo wants to argue, Yabu cuts him.  
  
“No but, you have to play along!” Yabu said. He likes the idea too nee~  
“Or else I’ll cry…” Yabu whispers to Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
And so Inoo is forced to play this makeover game. Mika told Yabu to play his DS while waiting for them to make-up Inoo in the living room while Mika and Tsumiki drag Inoo to Tsumiki’s room.  
  
“I… don’t think this is a good idea…” Inoo said, he still tries to run from this. Tsumiki shakes her head and takes some make-up foundation.  
  
“I think this is a good idea, nee? Mika?” Tsumiki said as she polished Inoo’s smooth face with the make-up foundation. Mika nods madly.  
  
“Yes!” Mika said as she tries the eye-shadows color on her hand.  
“Nee, your skin is so smooth nee~” Mika suddenly said when Inoo’s left hand brushes against Mika’s hand. Tsumiki tried to caress Inoo’s hand and indeed his skin is so soft.  
  
“Wow, your skin is so soft! It’s even softer than mine! I’m so envious~” Tsumiki said while putting black eye-liner to Inoo. Inoo really wants to run away but he can’t upset Yabu’s older sister or upset Mika.  
  
“Nee nee, your fingers also beautiful!” Mika said as she takes a bottle of dim purple nail polish.  
“Don’t move nee~” Mika said as she takes Inoo’s hand and holds Inoo’s finger, then she starts to polish Inoo’s nails with the dim purple nail-polish.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Tsumiki said. Inoo can’t say anything now. He gave up on running away and just give in to be their doll. Inoo closes his eyes and Tsumiki puts on some eye-shadow, mascara, and other eyes related make-ups.  
  
“May I ask why you do this to me? And why Kota agrees with this?” Inoo asks while still closing his eyes. Mika still polishing his nails, while Tsumiki takes some soft pink lipstick on Inoo’s lips.  
  
“Because we like playing makeover~” Mika answers innocently as she polish Inoo’s last finger.  
  
“And because Kota likes the idea~ Besides, he’s playing his DS now, he likes playing DS after all~” Tsumiki said. Inoo sighs and decided to keeps in silent.  
  
“I’m almost done with his face, Mika~” Tsumiki said. Mika nods.  
  
“Un~ His fingers also almost done, I just need to put some nail-art sticker on it~” Mika said while picking which nail-art sticker should she uses on Inoo. Tsumiki takes her makeup kit and takes the blush on, then he apply it on Inoo.  
  
“Nee, Inoo-kun, did you pierce your ears?” Tsumiki asks as she holds cute earrings. Inoo shakes his head. Tsumiki pouts while Inoo sighs in relieve, well at least he doesn’t need to wear girlish earrings now~   
“Good thing I have some magnetic earrings~” Tsumiki said as she takes even cuter magnetic earrings and puts it on Inoo’s ears.  
  
“I’m done!” Mika said as she finished putting the nail-art stickers.  
  
“Me too!” Tsumiki said happily,  
  
“Jaa, we need to makeover his hair and give one last touch, nee? Neechan?” Mika asks as he looks at Tsumiki with such wide grin. Tsumiki nods. Inoo got a bad feeling.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is lying down on the couch while playing his DS. He was playing it seriously until his sister called. Yabu turns off his DS and put it on the table. Then he stands up and walks towards Tsumiki’s room. Yabu casually walks there and opens the door. Once Yabu opens the door, he almost falls to the floor, and with shocked face he asks :  
  
“Wh—who are you?!”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright, chap 3 is finished! Yay~  
I know I said this will be short and less than 10 chaps (as that's what the requester wants)  
but I can't make it short so I think it will be longer than 10 chaps,  
Gomen nee~  
Hope you don't mind~ 

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
and,

**Thanks for reading!**   



	5. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiki and Mika dressed Inoo up which makes him so beautiful, and of course Yabu is crazy over it. Then, Yabu and Inoo try to ask Jump opinion on yaoi couple too.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, a little fluff and comedy  
 **Summary :** Tsumiki and Mika dressed Inoo up which makes him so beautiful, and of course Yabu is crazy over it. Then, Yabu and Inoo try to ask Jump opinion on yaoi couple too.

  
~~~  
Mika and Tsumiki laugh out loud. While Yabu, well… he is still standing in front of the door like a complete idiot. Mika runs to his older brother and pulls him closer to Inoo.  
  
“Seriously… who are you?” Yabu asks. Inoo –who is in short simple yet elegant wedding dress complete with makeup, nail-art, bracelets and with organized curly hair.— rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s me! Don’t mock me! And you better not tell Jump about this or I’ll be laughing stock….” Inoo said, he sounds irritated so much. Mika and Tsumiki are giggling and Mika takes a Polaroid camera then they took a picture of Inoo in a wedding dress.  
  
“Ke—kei? It’s seriously Kei?” Yabu asks as he doesn’t believe that beautiful ‘girl’ he sees is Inoo, his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m serious Kota…” Inoo said with plain tone which is definitely Inoo’s tone. Yabu smiles so wide.  
  
“Oh my… I think I’m going to faint anytime soon now…” Yabu said while staring at Inoo with sparkling eyes.  
  
“He’s so beautiful, nee? He even more beautiful than me when I was in that dress!” Tsumiki said in such jealous tone.  
  
“Yappari he’s number one!” Mika said happily and gives the Polaroid camera to Tsumiki. Tsumiki takes some photo of Inoo too.  
  
“Well? What do you think? Is he beautiful now?” Mika asks to Yabu.  
  
“Well… he always been beautiful… but he’s extremely beautiful now…” Yabu said shyly which makes Inoo blush slightly. Tsumiki and Mika happily smile.  
  
“Yay~ We did it~” Tsumiki said. Mika jumps up and down.  
  
“Un un~” Mika said happily.  
  
“So, can I change my clothes now?” Inoo asks. Tsumiki and Mika nod while Yabu shakes his head madly.  
  
“No! No! I want to take a photo before you change back!” Yabu said. But Inoo doesn’t care and goes to the bathroom and he changes his clothes and wipes up his makeup.  
  
\--  
  
While Inoo is cleaning his make-up, Tsumiki, Mika and Yabu are waiting on the living room. Tsumiki is reading magazine, Mika is playing with her doll while Yabu is doing nothing.  
  
“Say… you want this photo?” Tsumiki said as she shows Yabu a photo of Inoo dressed like a bride, he is alone on the photo and he’s laughing sweetly which is very cute in any way. Yabu nods madly.  
“Jaa, you have to buy this from us!” Tsumiki said. Yabu doesn’t mind about it, after all, he has lots of money.  
  
“How much?” Yabu asks. Tsumiki smiles and look at Mika.  
  
“I’ll give you this is you promise to buy me the blue high-heels and but Mika that giant Panda doll we saw last week on the mall, is that a deal?” Tsumiki said in excitement and so Mika looks at Yabu in such hopeful eyes, but for Yabu, Inoo’s photo is priceless, he just have to have it.  
  
“Okay, deal! I’ll buy them after work today, now give me that!” Yabu said happily. Tsumiki gives Yabu the photo and Yabu flails over it.  
“Nyaaan~ Kawaii~” Yabu said. He’s madly in love with that photo alright, then Mika stands up.  
  
“I’ll help cleaning Kei-niichan’s nail~” Mika said as she happily walks to Tsumiki’s room to help Kei cleaning his nail. Now Tsumiki and Yabu are alone.  
  
“You know… I did say I’ll oppose if you want to have a boyfriend… but if it is Kei… I think I’ll agree.” Tsumiki said. Yabu puts down the photo and looks at his sister in such surprised expression.  
  
“You serious?” Yabu asks excitedly.  
  
“Un. He’s really suited for you. So I’ll agree if you have a relationship with him~” Tsumiki said.  
“Which is you are, right? You are dating him, right?” Tsumiki asks. She’s right alright. Yabu nods honestly as his sister agrees already.  
  
“Yes I am~” Yabu said proudly.  
“How do you know?” Yabu asks.  
  
“The way he looks at you and the way he puts affection to you, are just too loving for just a friend. And the way you talk to him is definitely different from when you talk to your other best-friends.” Tsumiki said honestly. Yabu smiles happily. At least now his sisters are all agree with his relationship.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, they go to their shooting location, which is happens to be near the Johnny’s building. Inoo and Yabu go together by Yabu’s car. Usually they would go separately so no one grows suspicion on them, but they thought once in a while won’t be a bother, right? They just arrived and they both are walking to their dressing room.  
  
“Nee, Kei… if we got married and live together, won’t that be awesome?” Yabu whispers to Inoo. Inoo giggles and nods.  
  
“Sou nee~ It would be awesome~ But hey, don’t talk about it now… we’ll get busted if someone hears about it…” Inoo said. Well, he doesn’t want to get busted now.  
  
“It’s alright no one is around anyway~ By the way, if we live together what pet do you want?” Yabu asks. It seems he’s really dreamy about living with Inoo. Inoo thinks for a while.  
  
“Hmmm? I’m definitely taking Jam and An with me, but… if I can pet another pet then I want… hmmm? A baby bear!” Inoo said. Alright, there is a limit for a person to be random, right?  
  
“Wh—what? Baby bear? Did I hear it right?” Yabu asks as he doesn’t really sure if he hears Inoo’s answers.  
  
“Yes I want baby bear~ It’s going to be cute~” Inoo said  
  
“Inoo, Yabu~” Someone calls. Inoo looks behind, and it’s Daiki. Yabu makes a distance with Inoo, since he doesn’t want Daiki to bust them.  
“You guys went here together?” Daiki asks. Inoo quickly thinks and casually answers.  
  
“Yeah, we met on coffee shop and we went together~” Inoo said, he lied though. Daiki nods and walks along with Yabu and Inoo.  
“You come alone?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Nah, I was with Takaki and Keito, but I went to convenient store first, so they went ahead.” Daiki answers. Then he looks at Yabu, who is having a good mood. Well, he just got a photo of Inoo wearing a bride dress, of course he’s in good mood.  
“Yabu, you look like you’re in good mood, why?” Daiki asks.  
  
“I just win against the boss on DS hehee~” Yabu lied. Daiki laughs while he opens their dressing room door. They enter the dressing room and sit on the couch. Everyone is there already.  
  
“Nee, Minna? Our performance is delayed for an hour~” Hikaru said after talking with the staff. Whines are heard all over the dressing room.  
“Shall we play talk in a group? We rarely did that, right?” Hika suggested. Everyone agrees and they sit in circle.  
“Here’s the rule, one person ask to everyone a question, then we’ll answer it one by one if it’s yes no question then the person who answer yes raise their hand, then the next person asks the next question, okay?” Hikaru said. Everyone nods. This is a good way to make a conversation with 9 people. Then the talk begins. Yamada starts it.  
  
“Who has someone they like now?” Yamada asks. Everyone raises their hands except for Takaki and Daiki.  
“You both really don’t have?” Chinen asks. Takaki and Daiki shake their head.  
  
“No one at the moment.” Daiki said.  
  
“For me I think this way is the best~” Takaki said while smiling widely. Yamada nods and the next person gives the question. It’s Hikaru.  
  
“Hmmm? Tell me who do you like! But no need to mention the name, just tell me if I or anyone here knows her or not. Starts from Yabu~” Hikaru said, he’s attacking Yabu who is sitting next to him.  
  
“Well… I guess you guys don’t know ‘her’ well, though you know ‘her’ bad habit… I guess?…” Yabu answers, he’s describing Inoo. Everyone nods.  
“Hmmm? I don’t know if you guys remember this person or not, but this person is into gaming.” Chinen said, he gives his answers. Next is Keito.  
“I like someone BEST members knows so much. Though 7 knows this someone too, but well… not as much as BEST are.” Keito said. BEST member tilts their head and tries to make a guess.  
“For me… I like someone that 7 knows better. I hang out with ‘her’ quite often, though sometimes we got a quarrel.” Yuto answers, this time 7 tries to guess.  
“I… I… I like someone, every each of them know this someone, though sometimes you guys don’t dare to talk with this someone, because that person is quite scary when has bad mood.” Inoo answers, though he is describing Yabu. Yabu giggles for a while. Takaki and Daiki doesn’t give answer since they don’t have someone they like right now.  
“I think you guys know this person so much” Yamada answers too, now everyone gives their answers, Hikaru gives an answer too since it will be fairer that way.  
“I like someone 7 are close with, but I think this someone is too shy sometime.” Hikaru said. The next question is from Yabu. Yabu smiles as this is a good opportunity, then Yabu asks his question, he asks :  
  
“What will you guys think if one of us dates boys?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

I wonder what their answer would be nee~  
It would be fun if someone objects it though~  
ahahaha~

Jaa, please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be pleased me so much,  
and of course,

** Thank you for reading! **   



	6. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything just turn out quite well. A bad thing happen.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, fluff a little.  
 **Summary :** When everything just turn out quite well. A bad thing happen.

  
~~~  
Takaki and Daiki look at each other while Chinen seems to get nervous and the others seem awkward with the question. Inoo rolled his eyes, he wouldn’t think Yabu is really gonna asks that question to Jump in a time like this.  
  
“Well… for me… I guess it’s okay… I mean even the Johnny’s rules said we can’t have girlfriend… then I guess boyfriend is okay…” Hikaru said after a quite awkward silence which fills them.  
  
“I think it’s okay too! Well… ‘love’ is something that we can’t predict, nee?” Chinen also gives an answer, everyone nods as they agrees to Chinen.  
  
“I think so too. Who knows that it’ll go even better than having a girl, right?” Takaki said casually.  
  
“Me too. Besides, yaoi is quite popular lately~” Daiki said carefreely.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a bad idea…” Yamada said while smiling cutely.  
  
“I agree. Besides, it’s not against our jimusho rule too.” Yuto said while nodding his head.  
  
“I saw yaoi couple pretty often, and I guess they are just as fine as normal couple. So, why not?” Keito said. Everyone nods while somehow Takaki glaring at Keito. Then Yabu smiles nicely.  
  
“Sou yo nee~” Yabu said.  
“If it is me I don’t really care though… I’m fine with anything~” Yabu said. Then Hikaru points to Inoo.  
  
“You! You haven’t give us your answer.” Hikaru said. Inoo gets a little panic and nods.  
  
“Well… I agree with everyone?” Inoo answers with a little uncertainty, well, he doesn’t expected that it’ll go smoothly. He thought Yabu will got some negative answers.  
  
\--  
  
After the first show, they headed to their second shooting place. They are in their dressing room now, Yabu and Inoo are sitting across each other, they stay sit quietly. They don’t talk, but they exchange text messages.  
  
Inoo : Now that was unexpected… I thought they’ll give negative responds….  
Yabu : Well~ They are bunch of nice people, Kei~ They simply agree as long as it fits us, I guess?  
Inoo : Sou nee~ But that’s good! Now we can say that Jump approve us, nee?  
Yabu : You can put it that way~ I even begin to think we’re not the only couple around Jump…  
Inoo : Who else?  
Yabu : Who knows~ Hey, by the way, we’re getting close to our target nee~  
Inoo : Un~  
Yabu : That’s nice~ I’m tired of telling lies… I just want to shout to the world that I date you!  
Inoo : Now you can’t do that…  
Yabu : I know~ Even if our family and jump approve us, we still have to hide it from the media, nee?  
Inoo : Of course, if the media know, it’ll create commotion...  
Yabu : Sou nee~  
Inoo : Nee, won’t you drop by to my house tonight?  
Yabu : Eh? Why?  
Inoo : Well… Just drop by! Let’s have flirty chat on my house~  
Yabu : How about your parents? And your brother and sisters? Aren’t Aki and Akira hate me so much?  
Inoo : My parents are gone to Singapore~ My sisters and brother are on my grandma’s house. So don’t worry~  
Yabu : That’s nice~ We’re save then?  
Inoo : Yes we are! Yay~  
Yabu : Alright then~  
Inoo : And have sleep over too, nee?  
Yabu : Un, okay~  
  
\--  
  
And so, after their works are done, Yabu and Inoo go to Inoo residence. Though they went separate way, so no one notices that they go to the same direction. Inoo bought some snacks and drinks too. Right now, they are on Inoo’s room, they are eating some snacks while having some conversation, they are discussing about their conversation with Jump that afternoon.  
  
“They are unexpectedly open-minded nee?” Yabu said. Inoo nods and leans his head on Yabu’s shoulder.  
  
“Un. They are nice nee~ And I think what you say on your text message is right.”  Inoo said. Yabu looks at Inoo in questioned look, and caresses the younger’s head.  
  
“About what?” Yabu asks  
  
“About that we’re not the only couple… I think Daiki and Takaki are dating…” Inoo said. Yabu nods.  
  
“I think so too. I think they start dating recently, nee? You see their eyes contact? It was just like us when we just start dating, nee?” Yabu states it. Inoo nods in agreement.  
  
“Sou nee~ Besides… I saw them on one toilet cubicle this afternoon. I think they were kissing in there…” Inoo said. Yabu looks surprised by that.  
  
“Eh? They kissed on toilet? That’s dangerous… the manager or other members can bust them anytime!” Yabu said. He’s right though. Inoo nods in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, I think so too. But forget about Takaki and Daiki, how about us? I think we haven’t have kisses in quite long time~” Inoo said, his tone is a little flirty. Yabu laughs as he understands what Inoo means. Yabu smirks.  
  
“You want kisses, my princess?” Yabu offers, Inoo nods. Yabu smiles and lift Inoo’s head up and gives him one hot kiss. It was quite long kiss and their tongue is involve. Yabu broke the kiss as Inoo is out of breath.  
  
“That was… *pant* hot~” Inoo said.  
“Even we’ve been dating for a quite long time, being kissed by you is still heart throbbing… Ah, my heart is racing like crazy right now~” Inoo said as he tries to feel is own heart beat. Yabu giggles.  
  
“I feel the sa—“ When Yabu just wanted to replied to what Inoo said, someone opens their room door. It’s Aki.  
  
“So you ARE dating!” Aki said in such surprised tone. Alright, this is not good, if Aki tells Inoo’s parents or the media then their relationship might be force to an end.  
  
“A—Aki? Why are you here?” Inoo got surprised. Well Aki should be on their grandma’s house, why she is here?  
  
“Who cares?” Aki said. Aki looks at Inoo in such disbelief.  
“I can’t believe you’re really dating a guy! Moreover he’s Yabu-niichan… You’re gonna make commotion on the media you know?! And you’ll ruin my high-school life because my friends would be all naggy about you to me!” Aki said. Well… her brother is an idol, and her friends must be quite affected by that.  
“Wait… if I tell dad, he’ll force you to break up. That’s it I’ll tell dad!” Aki said as she grabs her phone and starts dialing for her father. Inoo tries to take Aki’s phone away but he fails as Aki is quite strong. Now their relationship is really on the edge, if Aki really tells, then they might have to end their relationship. Their relationship that both of them treasure so much will be buried down so deep, and they might can’t dig it anymore. Knowing that so well, Yabu can’t let that happen, so stands up.  
  
“Please Aki! Don’t! Please! Don’t tell your father!” Yabu said. For heaven’s sake, it’s Yabu Kota who begging to her, knowing that fact Aki feels a little bit honored. Aki decline the call and thinks again.  
  
“I… I won’t do it if Kei-niichan kneels down and begs to me…” Aki said. The thing is, Aki knows that her brother is too pride-minding which means Aki knows Inoo won’t kneel for her, but she’s wrong, Inoo kneels down and begs too.  
  
“Please, don’t do it! Please, Aki!” Inoo said. Seeing her own brother kneels down like that she doesn’t have a heart to do it. And so she decided to give the couple a little test.  
  
“Alright, I won’t do it, in one condition.” Aki said. Inoo and Yabu look at her seriously, so seriously that actually Aki is a little bit scared. Then she continues :  
  
“You have to do whatever I tell you to.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright Chap 5 is done~  
Next up is chap 6 of course~  
and maybe a one-shot of NC InooBu... *thinking*

Oh well,  
I think that's all for today~

Please do leave me a comment,  
I will be happy if you do~

and of course,

**Thank you for reading!**   



	7. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things just go smoothly, troubles come one after another.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, a little fluff  
 **Summary :** When things just go smoothly, troubles come one after another.

 

  
~~~  
Now, busted would cost them their relationship ending. If Inoo’s parents know there is a huge possibility that Inoo’s parents will go against it and discuss it with Yabu’s parents who also against it, then they’ll told Inoo and Yabu to break up. In other way, if it leaked to media, it’ll make a huge commotion and Jump will be affected too. Probably negatives issue will start and Johnny-san might make them choose between their career or their relationship in which if they choose their relationship then Jump will lose 2 members at once, now that is not pleasing, right? So Yabu and Inoo thought it’s better to just go with what Aki wants.  
  
“Okay… Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” Yabu said. Aki nods.  
  
“Un. I won’t tell anyone…” Aki said. Her expression seems so worried though. It seems like she hasn’t believe that she can get her brother to do what she wants. Well, usually Inoo is too busy to even listen to Aki.  
“Jaa…  I want ice cream now… Kei-niichan, buy me some!” Aki said. Inoo seems like he’s going to yell at Aki but Yabu pats his head which makes Inoo calms down.  
  
“Alright…” Inoo said while taking his wallet. Yabu stands up and about to accompany Inoo to buy ice cream, but Aki stops him.  
  
“Wait. I didn’t say you can go with Niichan…” Aki said.  
“Stay here. I need to talk with you.” Aki said again to Yabu. Inoo tilts his head but he’s going anyway while Yabu just agree with whatever Aki said.  
“Niichan buy ice cream for Keiri and Akira too nee…” Aki said. Inoo rolled his eyes and nods.  
  
“Hai hai… ittekimasu…” Inoo said as he walks out from the room. As Inoo goes out, Aki sits on Inoo’s bed and looks at Yabu. Yabu feels awkward now, since he’s in bedroom with his boyfriend’s sister.  
  
“Nee… tell me, are you serious with my brother?” Aki asks. That’s a normal question to be let out by a little sister nee~  
  
“Of course I am~” Yabu said proudly while smiling widely.  
  
“You’ll marry him?” Aki asks. Yabu laughs lightly and nods.  
  
“Yeah. Well actually, you know same gender marriage is not legal on Japan, right? That’s why when I and Kei start dating, we have been saving money little by little so we can go abroad and married by other country’s law, legally.” Yabu answers proudly. Aki nods and she seems relieved for some reason.  
  
“I’ll tell you this once. You better treasure my brother!” Aki said before she goes out from Inoo’s room.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo got the ice cream, in fact, he also buys some cakes for her sisters and brother, and of course for Yabu too. He opened his house door and comes in. He takes off his shoes while saying ‘tadaima’, then he goes to the living room to see if anyone is there. To his surprise, Keiri, Aki, Akira and Yabu are there. What makes it surprising is what they are doing. Akira is sitting on Yabu’s back while Yabu is crawling, it seems like they are playing cowboy, which Yabu is the horse.  
  
“Akira! Get off! You’ll make Ko-chan tired…” Inoo said as he rushes to the living, but when he’s about to pick Akira up Aki stopped him.  
  
“Wait, let him do what he wants.” Aki said.  
  
“Yay~ Kota-niichan, crawl faster!” Akira said. Yabu seems to be so tired but he tries to crawl faster.  
  
“What are you trying to do?! We got work tomorrow morning, what if he got too tired?” Inoo said. Aki sits beside Keiri.  
  
“Well… it’s up to you though… You let him play with Akira or I’ll call dad…” Aki said. Now she’s being evil. Inoo wants to yell out and scold Aki but Yabu smiles to him as he keeps crawling.  
  
“I’m okay *pant* Kei…” Yabu said. Inoo looks down and gives the ice cream to Aki.  
  
“Thank you~” Aki said happily.  
“Tomorrow, I want Ko-niichan to have a sleep over here again, that’s an order. And I want Ko-niichan get me Yamada’s autograph, and Chinen’s autograph for Keiri, then I want Ko-niichan buy me and Keiri a huge doll and a action figure for Akira, and I want Niichan to pick me, Keiri and Akira from school tomorrow.” Aki said. Again, Inoo is about to scold Aki but Yabu stop him by a pat to his feet.  
  
“Okay…” Yabu said as he continues crawling.  
  
“Aki, aren’t you asking too much?” Inoo asks nicely, but Aki ignored him. Inoo sighs.  
  
“Nee, Niichan, can you read me and Akira a book before we go to sleep?” Keiri asks nicely. Aki looks at Inoo and signaling him to do what Keiri wants.  
  
“Sure, dear.” Inoo said.  
  
“Ko-niichan, you’ll have to sing me lullaby before I go to sleep… That’s an order…” Aki said. While crawling Yabu nods weakly. He’s seriously tired, and he can’t hold it anymore, he falls down while panting so hard.  
  
“Kou!” Inoo gets panic and kneels down to get a better look on Yabu. Akira gets off from Yabu and he seems to regret what he has done to Yabu.  
  
“Hehe I’m okay~ I just… a bit tired…” Yabu said while giving Inoo a wide smile  
“Besides… it was just playing horse~ Mika usually asking for the same thing~” Yabu said again while keep smiling nicely.  
  
\--  
  
After reading book for Keiri and Akira, Inoo got back to his room, waiting for Yabu to come too. He’s seriously worried about Yabu. Just when Inoo lies down on the bed, Yabu comes in to the room.  
  
“How’s Keiri and Akira, Kei?” Yabu asks as he walks to the bed.  
  
“Fast to sleep… How about Aki?” Inoo asks back. Yabu lies down too and hugs Inoo, then he covers themselves with the sheet.  
  
“She said : ‘forget about the lullaby, go hug my brother to sleep.’ And then I was ordered to hug you until morning~” Yabu said. Inoo laughs and slaps Yabu playfully.  
  
“Baka. As if Aki would say that…” Inoo said. Yabu just laughs.  
“Gomen nee… If I didn’t tell you to come here… this won’t happen…” Inoo said. A guilt can be heard but Yabu pats him dearly.  
  
“It’s okay~ Beside, I think I have snatched your siblings heart~” Yabu said proudly. Inoo laughs.  
“If you feel so guilty then why don’t you give me a kiss as an apology?” Yabu said jokingly. Inoo laughs again and kisses Yabu, their kiss is so hot and passionate indeed.  
  
“That’s hot~” Inoo said after they broke the kiss.  
  
“We should be asleep now. We have work tomorrow~” Yabu said while keep hugging Inoo. Inoo nods.  
  
“Un. Oyasumi, Ko-chan~” Inoo said. Yabu kisses his forehead and replied :  
  
“ Oyasumi, Kei-chan.”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu goes to jimusho earlier since he has a meeting with the manager as Jump’s leader, while Inoo is still at his home with his sisters and brother. Yabu is with the manager now, discussing about next week’s plan.  
  
“… So, this and this ask for the same time, which one shall we accept?” The manager said. Yabu looks at the paper.  
  
“Neither. Yamada, Chinen and Hikaru have shooting for School Kakumei by that time.” Yabu said. The manager nods and crosses the writing with red marker.  
  
“Next is for the tour, Johnny-san said you can take some time off before the practice for it, you were given 5 days, the practice start on next Friday.” The manager said. Yabu nods and thinks for a while.  
  
“Have you confirm to other members?” Yabu asks. The manager nods.  
  
“I have. And they say they’ll leave it up to you to decide the date.” The manager said. Yabu nods again.  
  
“Jaa… Two days from now until Friday, is that okay?” Yabu asks. The manager nods as he marked the calendar. Then Yabu got a text massage. He looks at that and he got panic.  
  
“I have to go, we’ll continue the meeting next time, otsukare!” Yabu said as he packs his things and runs off. He’s so panic because the text message said :  
  
“Kota-niichan, help!  
Niichan is collapse,  
And the ambulance can’t be called,  
Please take him to hospital,  
Hury!  
  
-Keiri”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright~  
Finally it's chap 6~  
It's going to be rough from now on...  
Troubles gonna come here and there~

and...  
I start going to school again...  
Which means my fanficing time will be reduced *sigh*

Jaa,  
Please do leave me a comment nee~  
It'll make me happy~  
and,

**Thanks for reading nee!**   



	8. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff? drama  
 **Summary :** Let's skip~  
 **Note :** In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

 

  
~~~  
Yabu drives as fast as he could to Inoo’s house. Along the way, he heard about an accident on high-way which is why the ambulance cannot be called. Why the hell Inoo can collapse in such sudden like this anyway? When he arrives at Inoo’s house, he hurriedly goes inside and finds Keiri and Aki crying over their collapse brother. The floor was covered with blood.  
  
“Ko-niichan! Please help niichan!” Aki said while crying. Inoo’s head is bleeding but Aki has put a thick fabric there to stop the bleeding. Without thinking much, Yabu picks Inoo up with his hands and take him to his car.  
  
“Aki, contact your parents. Keiri, help me open the door.” Yabu said, half ordering. Well, he’s panic now. Aki calls her parents while Keiri helping Yabu to open the car door.  
“You both should come too, in case he needs blood transfusion…” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu, Aki and Keiri are waiting for the doctor who is checking on Inoo, outside the emergency room. Yabu looks so worried, he even looked more worried than Keiri and Aki.  
  
“By the way… Where’s Akira?” Yabu asks.  
  
“He is at school, he got a school trip today so the driver pick him up early.” Keiri said. Yabu nods then Yabu looks at Keiri and Aki.  
  
“And… why Kei got into that condition?” Yabu asks.  
  
“We didn’t know… When I just awaked and walks downstairs, Kei-niichan already collapsed.” Aki said. Yabu sighs. Just by then the doctor comes out.  
  
“Inoo Kei’s family?” The doctor look for Inoo’s family. Aki and Keiri and Yabu steps forward. Since Aki and Keiri look too young to get a medical talk from a doctor, the doctor looks at Yabu.  
“And you are? What your relation to Inoo Kei?” The doctor asks.  
  
“I’m Yabu Kota. I’m his friend.” Yabu said, even in the time like this he lied about his relationship with Inoo. It’s really troublesome nee?  
  
“Come with me for a while.” The doctor said as he leads Yabu to the room. Yabu somehow got a bad feeling. Now, they are in the patient room, Inoo is still lying down, unconscious.  
  
“He’ll be fine right? He won’t lose his memory, right? He’s completely okay, right?” Yabu asks panicly. Well, it’ll be bad if Inoo loses his memory. The doctor laughs.  
  
“You watch too much, drama, Yabu-san.” The doctor said.  
“He’ll be okay. If he was late by a minute to arrive here a while ago, He could have died, he’s so lucky. Though I suggested for him not to go on stage or dancefor 3 days as his legs are injured quite bad, but it’ll go back to normal. He got a quite hard hit at his head too which is bad, but luckly, he’s alright.” The doctor said. Yabu sighs in relieve.  
“He can go home once he’s conscious too.” The doctor continues. Yabu looks so relieve he thought something bad would have happen. Good thing it’s just his legs which is injured quite bad, well it’ll be bad if it’s his head which is injured badly.  
  
“Thank you sensei…” Yabu said while bows his head. Then the doctor leaves the room. Yabu looks at Inoo and caresses Inoo’s head then he kisses Inoo’s forehead dearly, then he goes out from the room.  
“Keiri, Aki, have you eaten breakfast?” Yabu asks. They both shake their head.  
“Sou… The doctor said Kei’ll be okay~ You guys should come in and see him in case he will be awake soon. I’ll go to the administration.” Yabu said before he goes away to the administration.  
  
\--  
  
“Niichan!” Aki and Keiri yell out in happiness as they see their brother is awake.  
  
“Aki? Keiri?” Inoo finally awake, he rubs his head and look right and right.  
  
“Are we in hospital?” Inoo asks. Aki and Keiri nods. By then Yabu enters the room.  
  
“Kei? Oh thank God, you’re okay~” Yabu said while bringing a plastic bag. He gives the plastic bag to Keiri and Aki.  
“Let’s go home? You both can eat that on the car, nee?” Yabu said then he turns his attention to Inoo.  
“As for you, I’m going to scold you for making me and your sisters worried! Oh and the doctor said you can’t dance for a while since your legs are injured. I’ve tell the manager about that. Now, let’s go home? Can you walk?” Yabu asks. Inoo tries to get down from the bed but he falls, luckly Yabu can catch him.  
“Ara~ I guess you can’t, Jaa, since the car is not that far I’ll carry you~” Yabu said as he picks Inoo up and give him a piggy back.  
  
“But… Kou I can walk…” Inoo said. Yabu laughs lighty.  
  
“Yeah… right…” Yabu said while giggling. Looking at the scene Aki smiles so wide.  
  
\--  
  
They are in the car now, Aki, Keiri and Inoo are eating the food Yabu bought for them while Yabu is driving to Inoo’s residence.  
  
“Have you eaten, Ko-chan?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I have~” Yabu said cutely.  
“By the way, how can you got into that situation?! Do you know how worried I was, I even ran off leaving the manager…” Yabu said, he begins his scolding.  
  
“Well… When I was about to walk downstairs, An bites my pants and drags me downstairs… I lost my balance and falls from the stairs… hehe” Inoo said carefreely. Yabu sighs.  
  
“It’s not ‘hehe’! If Aki didn’t find you there you could have died! And if Keiri didn’t contact me you could have died too! For God’s sake, Kei, be careful next time!” Yabu said. He’s scolding Inoo right now. Aki and Keiri are just giggling.  
  
“Hai… gomen…” Inoo said.  
  
“Beside… What’s with An lately? She punched you some time ago, and now dragging you downstairs?” Yabu said. Inoo pouts.  
  
“Don’t blame her! She’s just worried too much that her twin is still on vet… She’s being her obnoxious self… “ Inoo said, he’s definitely taking on An’s side.  
“I won’t be clumsy anymore so please don’t blame An, nee?” Inoo said cutely. Yabu smiles.  
  
“Un… And you better rest at home, don’t do anything silly! Stay at bed if you must, we’ll have practice for concert next week so your legs have to be healed by that time. About the work for today, you don’t need to worry about it, the manager has negotiated it with the related client and they have agreed to change the topic of the interview and have me instead. I’ll go there in your place. You don’t need to worry about lunch too, I’ll deliver something to eat later on.” Yabu said… hmm? Almost like a wife actually. Inoo smiles as he feels Yabu’s great affection for him.  
  
“Gomen nee I trouble you…” Inoo said, but Yabu shakes his head and pats Inoo’s head.  
  
“I don’t mind, dear.” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, while Yabu is working here and there, Inoo is resting at home. And as Yabu said earlier, he ordered delivery to deliver some food for Keiri, Aki and Inoo, he even paid for it too. Now, Inoo is sitting on his bed while playing Yabu’s DS.  
  
“Niichan… it’s Dad…” Keiri said as she handed her phone to Inoo.  
  
“Thanks, Keiri~” Inoo said. Keiri looks sad somehow and sits beside Inoo and pats Inoo’s shoulder.  
“Hello, father?” Inoo greets.  
  
“Kei, how’s your condition?” Inoo’s father asks.  
  
“I’m fine. The doctor said I will just need rest.” Inoo answers.  
  
“Jaa, good. By the way, me and mom will come home tomorrow.” Inoo’s father said. Inoo nods, but then Keiri sighs and started to cry. Inoo pats Keiri and mouthing ‘why are you crying?’ to Keiri. But then his father said which makes him cry, he said :  
  
“I know you’re dating a man.  
And no matter what I want you to break up with him.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright,  
it's the big problem time~  
and also the biggest mission on their Mission Approval~

I'm doing my homework now,  
so I won't say much~

Jaa,

** Thank you for reading! **   



	9. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Inoo's parents found out, things will be harder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little angst, drama  
 **Summary :** Now that Inoo's parents found out, things will be harder than before.  
 **Note :** In this fic, Inoo refers to Kei, Yabu refers to Kota. Their family members called by their names.

  
~~~  
“Wh—what are you saying?” Inoo tries to deny while trying to not cry too.  
  
“Quit the act, Kei. Keiri and Aki have told everything to me, I want you to break up with Yabu, or I’ll have you resign from Johnny’s and take you overseas.” Inoo’s father said. Keiri hugs her older brother.  
  
“Gomen niichan! We were forced!” Keiri said. Inoo starts to cry.  
  
“Anyhow, I and your mother will be home tomorrow. I have contacted your boyfriend’s parents too and we agree to meet up to discuss this matter further.” Inoo’s father said. Inoo can’t say anything, so the worst case has occurred. This is certainly not good.  
“I wish to have a normal son, son. So bear with it. I wish you can decide on a wise decision.” Inoo’s father said before he hung up. Inoo’s tears rolls down, he looks so shock. Keiri keeps hugging Inoo tightly.  
  
“Da—dad fo—force us to tell!” Keiri said while crying. Inoo keeps staring blankly to the window while crying.  
“Gomen niichan!” Keiri cries. So… it’s the end?  
  
“Niichan… Gomen…” Aki said while standing in front of the door. Inoo says nothing, it seems he still in shock well… it was sudden.  
  
“Gomen… Gomen…” both Aki and Keiri say while crying in guilt.  
  
“Enough! Leave me alone!” Inoo yells out while crying.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, in the evening, Yabu comes to Inoo residence again. He just finished working, and now he’s sending Akira home, and he wants to see if Inoo is getting better.  
  
“Tadaima~” Akira yells cutely. Then he runs off while hugging his bag to his room.  
  
“Kota-niichan!” Aki and Keiri yells at the same time and runs to Yabu.  
  
“What’s wrong? Why you both crying?” Yabu asks worriedly.  
  
“Forgive us… but…” Aki started to explain about what happen. Yabu’s eyes get widen and dropped everything in his hands.  
  
“Where’s Kei?” Yabu asks panicly. He knows Inoo would cry so much by this, as much as he wants to cry so much for this.  
  
“In his room.” Keiri answers. Then Yabu rushes to Inoo’s room. All he can think of is about their relationship, and about how hurt Inoo is right now. Yabu was trying to open Inoo’s room door but it is locked.  
  
“Kei… it’s me! Open the door, dear!” Yabu said, not long after that, Inoo opened the door and hugs him while crying so hard.  
  
  
“Th—they say they’ll meet up tomorrow and end our relationship *sobs* your parents will also come *sobs* I… I…” Inoo explained in such shuttering voice. Inoo falls to the ground as his legs can’t support him. Well… the doctor did say that his legs are injured quite badly.  
“Ouch…” Inoo hisses lightly. Yabu looks at Inoo who is crying furiously and hugs him.  
  
“It’s okay… it’s okay… Calm down and explain it calmly nee?” Yabu said while he picks Inoo up and carry him to his bed.  
“Don’t cry, nee…” Yabu said gently.  
  
“How can I?! I don’t want to be parted from you! I want to be with you! *sobs* he said if we didn’t break up he’ll resign me from Johnny’s and take me overseas…” Inoo said while sobbing. Yabu’s heart is breaking apart, but he has to stay strong. Yabu hugs Inoo tightly.  
“I love you so much Kou! I don’t want to break up! Nooo!” Inoo said while keeps crying.  
  
“There… there… don’t cry…” Yabu said. He lets go of the hug and wipes Inoo’s tears with his hands.  
“No matter what, I will defend us. Even if they separate us, I’ll fight for us. Until the end of my breath I will fight for us. So don’t worry nee…” Yabu said while patting Inoo’s head. It gave Inoo strength to hang on with their relationship.  
“No matter what I won’t ever say that I break you up. We will if you say the words, Kei, because I won’t say those words, not even if they sign me out from Johnny’s or they’ll take me anywhere.” Yabu said again. Inoo listen to those words so carefully.  
“Take my words, Kei. I am yours.” Yabu said while embracing the younger and kisses his forehead.  
  
“Hontou?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Un.” Yabu said with so much confident.  
“Don’t cry, nee?” Yabu said.  
“We’ll be able to pull it through nee~”  
  
\--  
  
3 hours later, Yabu gets out from Inoo’s room with troubled look. Keiri and Aki are in front of Inoo’s room, worrying over their brother.  
  
“I think it’ll be better if you leave Kei alone for a while, he’s sleeping now. It took me 3 hours to put him to sleep. I’ll be going to work now, there is still an interview I have to fill in. If you need anything, or anything happen, call me, okay?” Yabu said with his tired face to Keiri and Aki. They both nod and still feeling guilty.  
  
“Gomen nee… Kota-niichan…” Aki said while sobbing. Yabu smiled and pats Aki and Keiri’s head.  
  
“It’s okay. I and Kei will be alright. So don’t worry nee…” Yabu said nicely, then he goes to work.  
  
\--  
  
It’s late already, it’s around 9 PM, Yabu is busy filling in Inoo’s work and his own works, he’s almost done though. Yabu is worried about lots of stuff. First of all, it’s Inoo’s health well… he just got into an accident, then about their relationship, but his worries added when Keiri called him.  
  
“What’s wrong Keiri?” Yabu asks as he reaches his bag to look for his car key.  
  
“Niichan has refusing to eat or talk… he looks pale right now…” Keiri said worriedly. Yabu sighs, more or less he knows this is going to happen.  
  
“Can you put him on phone? I’ll talk him down.” Yabu said gently. And so Keiri does what Yabu told him.  
“Kei… I know you’re worried as I feel the same. But please don’t torture yourself…” Yabu said dearly. Inoo keeps in silent, it seems like he’s still crying silently. Without Yabu realizing it, he also cries.  
“Please… you need to eat, nee?” Yabu said as he wipes his flowing tears. He’s just so scared that their relationship will end soon.  
“Kei?” Yabu calls Inoo ask he doesn’t let out any voice at all.  
“How about I go there right now and feed you, you’ll eat, nee?” Yabu said dearly again.  
  
“Un.” Inoo shortly answers.  
  
“Jaa. Wait nee!” Yabu said before he hung up. Then before he walks to his car he said while crying :  
  
“I… I’m so scared…”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, 6 of them meet up on a restaurant. 6 are Inoo, Yabu, Inoo’s father, Inoo’s mother, Yabu’s mother and Yabu’s father. Inoo is still refuse to talk while his face looks so sad.  
  
“…So let’s just get to it. Break up, now.” Yabu’s father said demandingly.  
  
“I agree. The sooner the better.” Inoo’s father said. It seems like Yabu’s father and Inoo’s father are get along just too well.  
  
“I’ll never say those words.” Yabu said firmly.  
  
“Cut your tough act!” Yabu’s father said.  
  
“We will separate you in any ways we have to!” Yabu’s mother said. But Yabu keeps on fighting.  
  
“I will not. It is you guys who should cut your proper acts! So what if I date Kei? I love him, he loves me. We have jobs, we are both mature enough to decide! So? What’s the damn problem?!” Yabu started to lose his patient. Yabu’s father slaps his son.  
  
“Watch your tongue!” Yabu’s father said.  
  
“I will never give up on our relationship. Never.” Yabu said. Inoo feels so blessed when Yabu said that, he knows how much Yabu is struggling for their relationship.  
  
“Me too. I will never say those words. I will never end our relationship. Not in any cost.” Inoo finally speak up.  
  
“For God’s sake, Kei! You’re my oldest son, THINK MORE LIKE AN ADULT!” Inoo’s father said. The mothers just keep in silent.  
  
“You said it yourself, you want me to give you a wise decision, so I’m giving you one now! I am dating Kota and I will not end it. In fact, I’ll marry him!” Inoo said with high tone. Yabu smiles. The fathers sigh and look each other. Then Yabu’s father leans to the chair.  
  
“Jaa… we have no choice but to ground you.” Yabu’s father said.  
  
“we’ll lock you in your room, no communication gadget too, we won’t let you meet each other, not even talking, we’ll force you to stay in your own room to think more clearly. Both of you will be locked there…” Yabu’s father and Inoo’s father said in the same time. They said it as if they have practiced it. Then they continues, they say :  
  
“…Until one of you declare to break the relationship up.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Alright, it's almost done~  
It'll like 5 chaps to go~  
Yesterday, I counted how many titles have I made, and this fic, this very 'Mission Approval' is the **100th** tittle for InooBu~  
Yay~  
After this there will be another chaptered fic,  
InooBu too requested by my sis~

I made InooBu one-shot and YamaJima one-shot too~  
I like making YamaJima lately, I don't know why~

Jaa,  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be very happy to get it~  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **   



	10. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, now the couple is separated, but they don't break up without a fight, luckly, Jump are helping too.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, little angst, drama  
 **Summary :** So, now the couple is separated, but they don't break up without a fight, luckly, Jump are helping too.

  
~~~  
And so, just like that, they bring Inoo and Yabu home with force. Right now, Yabu is his room, completely locked. The windows are locked too, his phone is nowhere to be found and his laptop is on his father. He’s hugging his own legs now and silently thinking of a way to escape.

“I… will escape…” Yabu whispers silently. He looks at the window and traces it with his fingers. He measure how big is the window is.  
“It’s way too small for me to fit in… if only I can break the trellises then I might can escape.” Yabu said on his mind. He’s thinking of a way to reach Inoo right now. He’s desperately thinking of a way.

Outside Yabu’s room, Mika is sulking and Tsumiki is patting her sister’s head.

“Finally one of my OTP became reality… but mom and dad oppose them…” Mika said while sobbing. Tsumiki pats her sister.

“There there. I know Kota will pull it through somehow…” Tsumiki said.

\--

On the other hand, Inoo is also locked on his room, all alone and no communication goods too. He’s trying to escape through the window but he can’t because his window’s trellises are made from strong metal.

“Ko-chan…” He whispers while letting out a drop of tear.

Mean while, outside Inoo’s room Aki and Keiri are also thinking. They want to help their brother. Beside it’s their fault in the first place.

“We have to help Kei-niichan…” Aki said in desperate. Well, she did say she wasn’t agree but in her heart, she doesn’t want Inoo to be sad.

“Weren’t you the one who oppose it, why you want to help now?” Keiri asks. Aki sighs and looks down.

“I… actually never want to oppose… I just… thought why has it to be Kota-niichan? I know my love for Kota-niichan is unrequited, but… it feels so hurt if he has to date my own brother.” Aki makes a confession. Even Keiri was surprised by that. So, she oppose it because she loves Yabu and not because they are yaoi couple?  
“But… I finally get it why does it has to be Niichan… and why does it has to be Kota-niichan…” Aki said.  
“Anyhow, I got an idea, can you do this for me…” Aki said, then she whispers something to Keiri. Keiri nods as she understand.

\--

Hikaru is walking back and forth on the dressing room. He’s panicking, well, they will have a performance in 30 minutes from now, and yet their leader is nowhere to be found. He can’t even contact Yabu.

“What should we do? I know Inoo-chan is sick but I don’t know where the hell Yabu is…” Hikaru said to the other members.

“This is so unlike him… Besides, I heard Inoo-chan is just slipped from the stairs and he’s okay. He said to me he’ll be here, yesterday too.” Chinen said honestly. Then the manager comes inside their dressing room.

“I can’t contact Yabu-kun. His cellphone is off and no one is answering the phone to his residence.” The manager said. Alright it’s a commotion already.

“Where the hell is he?!” Hikaru gets panic even more. Well, without Yabu and Inoo, the performance will be hard. How about the empty space of the formation? And how about the solo lines?

“Hikaru! Come for a while!” Daiki suddenly turns up and grabs Hikaru’s hands and drags him outside. Daiki rushes to the first floor while dragging Hikaru along.

“Daiki? What are you doing?” Hikaru asks.

“It’s Keiri, Kei-chan’s little sister, she’s downstairs with Takaki.” Daiki said, right now they are climbing down the stairs, Daiki seems to be in hurry so much.

“Eh?” Hikaru tilts his head while following Daiki.

“Alright this might be shocking for you, long story short, Inoo and Yabu are in danger of resigning JE. It was shocking for me too, but they are dating and their parents found out about that. Right now their parents are locking them on their rooms and plans to separate them.” Daiki said in hurry. Hikaru has a trouble on processing Daiki’s words, but he’s following Daiki anyway, until they finally reach the first floor and finds Takaki and Keiri are talking.

“Keiri-chan!” Hikaru greets. Keiri bows a little while Takaki’s face seems to be so pale.

“Yuyan?” Daiki said.

“Keiri said… Kei’s father is taking Kei to overseas… the day after tomorrow night.” Takaki said in shock. Now that’s not good. Next week there will be practice for concert, and without Inoo, the concert is not complete. Jump just can’t lose anyone anymore, losing is hurting after all.

“Now… that’s crucial… What should we do now? If Kei’s father taking him overseas and if Kei can’t present on our concert and last meeting, then it’ll violence the contract, and he might be fired from JE.” Hikaru said while thinking if they can do anything.

“What should we do? We can’t let Kei go! And… and… we can’t let them break up…” Daiki said.  
“Actually, I know they are dating quite long ago… I saw them kissing on Yabu’s car… and I never see a couple that as lovely as they are… So I don’t want them to break up!” Daiki said firmly. Takaki sighs while thinking too.

“I got an idea. But we have to fill our job first. Once the shows over, I’ll explain to you and 7 too. For now, we have to cover Yabu and Inoo solo lines.” Hikaru said. Takaki and Daiki nod in agreement.  
“Keiri, you should wait at our dressing room, we’ll take you home later nee~” Hikaru said nicely. Keiri nods nicely.

\--

It’s 9 PM already, Hikaru is going to Yabu’s place while Takaki is going to Inoo’s place with Keiri. Aki texts Keiri saying that Inoo is refusing to eat. It seems like it is his protest action. Right now, Hikaru is in front of Yabu’s house, he has ring the door bell and it’s Tsumiki who answers it.

“Hikaru-kun?” Tsumiki tilts her head and looks right and left before she grabs Hikaru’s hand and runs away from the house.

“Eh? What’s with this?” Hikaru asks while his hands being pulled by Tsumiki to the side of the dark street.

“If my parents see you, they’ll shoo you away for sure.” Tsumiki said.

“Eh?” Hikaru doesn’t get it.

“My parents said not to allow any Jump or JE related come to our house. They afraid if Kota will escape and meet with Kei-kun.” Tsumiki explained. Hikaru nods and he seems surprised.

“They go that far for separating Kei and Kota?” Hikaru asks in disbelief. Tsumiki nods.

“Well… yes. I believe you’re here to save Kei and Kota relationship?” Tsumiki asks. Hikaru innocently nods.  
“Good. Because I intend to do the same. I can’t let my brother died because of hunger.” Tsumiki said. Hikaru gets confused. Hunger?

“Hunger?” Hikaru asks. Tsumiki nods.

“Yes, he stated that he won’t eat until my parents approve their relationship.” Tsumiki said. She seems to be so worried. Well, a person only last for about 7 days. So the limit is around 7 days, beyond that, Yabu and Inoo might die since both of them are refusing to eat until they are approved.

“Sou? Well… that’s very Kota-like though…” Hikaru said. He has been Yabu’s friend for years already, he know Yabu will do such stuff to fight on. Then Tsumiki looks at Hikaru.

“So what’s your plan? Making the parents approve or make my brother escape?” Tsumiki asks. Hikaru smiles in confidence and coolly said :

“Approval. It’s a Mission Approval after all~”

TBC  
 ~~~

I think the readers are reduced lately *sigh*  
and the requester is nowhere to be found too...  
Ai-chan... make a comment please!  
Jaa,  
I'm a little in hurry,  
So I won't say much~

** Thank you for reading! **   



	11. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump come up with an idea to save the couple, while the couple is busy missing each other.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Jump come up with an idea to save the couple, while the couple is busy missing each other.

  
~~~  
In the same time as Hikaru talking with Tsumiki, in the other place, Takaki is talking with Aki, Kei’s parents are not around, but Kei’s room is locked and the key is on Kei’s father. Akira is not around too, he probably playing on the park or at some friend’s house.

“So… you told them? Why?” Takaki asks, almost like interrogating. Aki nods, Keiri nods too.

“Dad say even if we didn’t tell, they already know it. And they threaten us too.” Keiri said. Takaki nods and looks around for Akira.

“Where’s your little brother?” Takaki asks. Keiri and Aki raise their shoulder.

“He’s probably playing somewhere.” Aki said. Then Takaki thinks for a while. Inoo ever told him that Aki hates Yabu so much, and Takaki takes a little suspicion on it.

“Say, Aki, are you really hating Yabu? Or… it’s the opposite of it?” Takaki asks. Aki sighs and looks at Keiri.

“Go look for Akira. Go.” Aki said to Keiri. Since Keiri is innocent and doesn’t get where this conversation lead to, she just nods and go look for Akira.  
“It’s the opposite.” Aki said, Takaki nods. He knows it.

“So…?” Takaki asks to make it clear.

“I like him. I don’t hate him. I just pretend to hate him and act tough. The moment I know Kei-niichan is dating him, I wasn’t thinking about my friend at all, and I’m fine with Kei-niichan dating a boy… but why must it Kota-niichan? The one I like, why must he date my own brother. It’s hurt like hell. So I though, I want to make the break up…” Aki said honestly while her tears are flowing down. Takaki keeps on listening to find out what did Aki do.

“Then? Did you really make them break up?” Takaki asks seriously. Aki shakes his head.

“No… That night, Kota-niichan told me something that I never understand, and he made me understand. He also showed me how much he’s serious about Kei-niichan, so I gave up on him. In fact, I’m happy that Kei-niichan is dating him, but then my father called and finds out about their relationship, and things became like this…” Aki explained while crying silently. She seems so honest about happy that Inoo is dating Yabu.

“Sou ka… There there… don’t cry. Hikaru has made a plan, I already made a plan too. In fact, every member of Jump make a plan to fight for that silly couple, so don’t worry if plan A is failed, we still have 6 plans~” Takaki said. Aki nods and wipes her tears.  
“Jaa for now, let’s try to talk with Kei.” Takaki said again.

\--

The next day, in Inoo’s house, Inoo is still refusing to eat. While his parents still not approving. Right now, Akira, Aki, Keiri, and their parents are having breakfast. Aki, Akira, and Keiri haven’t eat their toasts at all, they just drinks their juice. The mood is gloomy and it is so quite.

“I don’t want to eat! I want Kei-niichan to feed me!” Akira said. Well, usually if Inoo is at home for breakfast, he would feed Akira his breakfast.

“No Akira, he’s grounded. Besides, you’re 10, you can eat by yourself.” His father said. But Akira pouts.

“Jaa, I won’t eat nor go to school! I want to be grounded too!” Akira said while stands up from his chair, then he runs off to his room.

“Akira!” His mother yells out his name while chasing him. But he gets inside his room and locked the door. Inoo’s mother knocks the door and tries to open it, but she fails.  
“Open the door, dear…” His mother said lovingly.

“No! I won’t open the door or eat before Kei-niichan is out from his room and eat with me too!” Akira said. His mother sighs and tries to make him comes out, but no good. Just by then Aki and Keiri stands up too.

“Where are you going?” Inoo’s father asks. Aki and Keiri look at each other and nod.

“To our room.” Keiri and Aki said. Then they runs to their own room, and also locked the door.

“Aki! Keiri!” Their mother yells out.  
“Open the door! You need to go to school!” Their mother yells out.

“No! Not until Kei-niichan can date Kota-niichan peacefully!” Aki said from her room.

“I won’t open this door unless Kei-niichan and Ko-niichan are approved to date!” Keiri also said from her room. Their mother sighs and shakes her head, while their father seems to be so troubled.

“Now what should we do? All of our child are in their room, refusing to eat.” Inoo’s mother said.

“Let’s see until tonight, they’ll come out once they are hungry…” Inoo’s father said.

\--

On the other hand, on the Yabu’s house they are having a breakfast too. Tsumiki with her husband are there too, and Mika is there too. Their parents left Yabu some food, but Yabu doesn’t want to eat it, in fact, he throws the bowl outside and tries to escape.

“Mika, are you feeling sick? You look pale…” Yabu’s father asks worriedly. Mika nods.

“Yes, I’m feeling sick.” Mika said slowly. Her mother walks to her and puts her palm to Mika’s head.

“What’s wrong dear? You don’t have fever, is your head hurt, or your stomach?” she asks. But Mika shakes her head.

“No. I’m sick of you!” Mika yells out, she runs to the stair and stop there.  
“Finally my dream pair comes true, yet you ruin it all!” Mika said, then she runs off to the room.

“Mika!” Her mother chases her. Yabu’s father tilts his head and thinks what does ‘my dream pair’ means.

“Her dream pair means Kota x Kei.” Tsumiki said calmly, then she stands up.  
“My dear, can you go home alone? I’ll stay here for a while, maybe 7 days or so, please, nee?” Tsumiki said to her husband.

“Yes, dear. Jaa, I’m going to work then~” Her husband said before he greets to Yabu’s father and leaves.

“You’re going to stay?” Her father asks. Tsumiki nods.

“Yes.” Tsumiki nods then she goes to her room.  
“I’m staying here, locked in my room and won’t eat until Kota is free to have his relationship back!” Tsumiki yells out from her room. She locked her door securely. Her father stands up and knocks her room door.

“Don’t be silly, come out now!” Her father said. But then her mother also comes and sighs heavily.

“Mika is locking herself on her room, and she said she won’t come out unless Kei kisses Kota in front of her room…” Yabu’s mother said while holding her head. She seems so troubled.

“Now what should we do? Our daughters locked themselves…” Yabu’s father said.

\--

Yabu in his room, all alone, thinking a way of escape, but he can’t think because he’s missing his boyfriend too much. He took out the photo he got from Tsumiki and stare at it. Inoo in wedding dress. Ah, Yabu is willing to pay millions to see it again.

“I want him to dress like this on our wedding~” Yabu said while staring at that photo.  
“Ah, Kei… I miss you…” Yabu said while his tears flows down.

\--

While that, Inoo in his room also missing Yabu. He holds some photo of Yabu which he has on his wallet. The photo they took some time ago. Inoo stares at it.

“I miss you, dear…” Inoo said, his tears flow down too.  
“I just wish this thing will be over soon…” Inoo said while keep on staring.

\--

In the same time, Jump are on their practice room on Johnny’s building. They haven’t begin their practice, and they are talking to each other.

“…So… they are really a couple?” Chii asks.

“Un…” Hikaru says.

“That’s cool!” Chii said.

“Now… I guess… we have to be more honest to each other, nee? Anyone who has secrets between us, please tell us? So if things like this happen again, we won’t be so shock like we were so shock hearing Yabu dates Inoo.” Yuto said. He’s being prepared for any possibilities.

“I agree.” Hikaru said.  
“Anyone dates someone now?” Hikaru asks.

“I am dating Ryu~” Chii said lightly. Everyone looks surprised.

“Seriously?” Yamada asks.

“Since when?” Keito asks too.

“2 weeks ago~” Chii said lightly.

“Jaa… I should tell my secret too. I’m dating Daiki.” Takaki said coolly. Everyone except Daiki and Keito drop their jaw down.

“Jerk! You said you don’t have anyone you like! Liar!” Hikaru said, then everyone laughs.

“But I did say I like the way it is now~” Takaki said while pulling Daiki closer to him.  
“Now that you know, don’t you ever check on my boyfriend~” Takaki said which receive a whack from Daiki. Then in the middle of their secret revealing moments, Hikaru’s phone rings. He answers it, and few second after he hung up. He smiles and said proudly :

“Our Approval Mission for Kei and Kota has begun~”

TBC  
~~~

**Thank you for reading! (*'▽'*)♪**   



	12. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents are in chaos state, they don't know what to do while their children still locking themselves on their room.

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Parents are in chaos state, they don't know what to do while their children still locking themselves on their room.

  
~~~  
It’s night already and Inoo’s father is getting worried over his children. Well, He has 2 sons and 2 daughters and none of them wants to eat. Right now, he’s sitting on the couch of the family room while thinking so hard how to make Keiri, Aki and Akira come out from their room and eat.  
  
“If it is only Kei… I would not worry. But Akira too?! He’s still 10 years old he needs food.” Inoo’s father said. Inoo’s mother is sitting beside him and silently sighing.  
  
“I think… we have to do what they want…” Inoo’s mother said honestly about what she’s thinking right now.  
  
“And let Kei dates a boy?” Inoo’s father said.  
  
“But… they will die if they keep doing this!” Inoo’s mother said in panic. Just by then the phone rings. Inoo’s mother walks slowly to the phone and answers it.  
“Honey… it’s Kota-kun’s father… he said he wants to talk to you.” Inoo’s mother said then Inoo’s father gets the phone and greets him.  
  
“Good evening… Eh? That happened there too? … Here as well… Aki, Keiri and Akira do the same… I don’t know what to do too … Yes, we shall… Prefect … Good evening…”  Inoo’s father has a conversation with Yabu’s father. It seems like they are going to think all over again. Siblings really do have power nee~  
  
“So? What are we going to do?” Inoo’s mother asks.  
  
“We’ll meet up again tomorrow. As for now let them be.” Inoo’s father said. Inoo’s mother throw herself to the couch and sulk there.  
  
“Poor Akira…” She said.  
“He’s just 10 years old…” She said again. Obviously she would worry for her sons and daughters, she is their mother after all.  
  
"I know... I don't want any of them got sick too... I don't want Kei to get sick too... But, we can't just let him dates a boy, can we? Therefore, for now, let's try to make them surrender and eat." Inoo's father said. Inoo's mother helplessly nods and sighs again. Then Inoo's father goes away from the living room, leaving his wife alone.  
  
"All I want is my son happiness... But I wonder if what I'm doing is right?" Inoo's mother mumbles slowly as she thinks about Kei who hasn't eaten anything for 2 days.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Tsumiki, Mika, Aki, Keiri, and Akira haven't go out from their room and still refusing to eat. It's the second day while for Yabu and Inoo it's their third day. Inoo in his room already helplessly lies down on his bed, he can't do much anymore. His energy is drown out. He is very hungry. And he is extremely missing Yabu.  
  
"Ko...-chan..." Inoo mumbles weakly. By that time, his mother comes inside his room, she closes the door once she's inside and she locked it again so Inoo won't run away.  
  
"Kei... Why don't you eat now? You're hungry, right? I made yoir favorite~" Inoo's mother said, but Inoo keeps in silent.  
  
"Never... Untill... You approve *cough* me and Ko..." Inoo said weakly. Inoo's mother sighs, she is seriously worried to see her son lying helplessly like that, and not to mention, he looks more thin than before.  
  
"Honey... You have to und--" When Inoo's mother just about to say something about understanding, Inoo cuts her.  
  
"What do you know about understanding?! *cough* You... Didn't even know what your son needs! *cough* You don't even let me t--to reach my happiness!" Inoo yells out, even he looks so weak and he took a lot of afford to say those words. Inoo's mother was startled. She doesn't know what's right and wrong to do anymore.  
"Get out! And don't come back *cough* before you approve us!" Inoo said with his remaining energy. Inoo's mother sighs and gets out. She locked the door and she stands in front of Inoo's room for a while. Then she mumbles :  
  
"Happiness... I can't take away his happiness..."  
  
\--  
  
on the other household, Yabu's mother is in front of Mika's room. She's trying to make Mika eats his breakfast.  
  
"Mika! Eat your breakfast honey! I will make you anything you want too!" Yabu's mother said. But no respond.  
"Mika?" Yabu's mother still tries to call her out but no answer.  
"Jaa.. I'll leave the pancake here nee..." Yabu's mother said as she puts down the tray. Then she headed to Tsumiki's room with another tray.  
  
"Tsumiki..." Yabu's mother nicely calls out.  
  
"I won't eat!" Tsumiki says firmly. Yabu's mother sighs. She is so worried about her daughters and her only son.  
  
"Tell me, why are you so presistent on Kota and Kei relationship? Even Mika too..." Yabu's mother started to feel desperate. She sits in front of Tsumiki's room and buried her head on her knees.  
  
"Because I can see how serious Kei is... And how serious Kota is. Will Kota ever do things like this for anyone else? Will he ever put his job that he likes so much on the line if it is not for Kei? Huh?" Tsumiki said. She's right. Yabu loves his job and not for anybody he would quit yet he does this and put his job in kine for Inoo.  
  
"But... Still... It's improper." Yabu's mother said what's become regulation on public. Tsumiki laughs.  
  
"That's just old... Things are different on their side... Few days ago, Kei-kun came here and we asked something idiot to him, yet once Kota said 'do it' he does it. And when I asked things to him he purely and innocently answes like it is how it should be...  
  
Tsumiki is picking a dress for Inoo to wear, while Inoo is just sitting there and give in.  
  
"Nee... Mika, can you look for my wedding dress on the storage room?" Tsumiki said. It's actually just for shoo ing her away.  
  
"un." Mika said and walks out from the room. Now Tsumiki and Inoo are alone.  
  
"You are dating my brother, aren't you?" Tsumiki asks directly. Inoo gets panic.  
"Don't worry. I agree..." Tsumiki said   
"I actually agree as long as my brother is happy." Tsumiki said.  
  
"Un... I am." Inoo said honestly.  
  
"But you do know that he's childish and selfish right? He's so lazy when it is not his needs. He's so self minded and he's super spoilt. He might asks you to do weird stuff like ole dance or things kinky. He's a hentai." Tsumiki said. She said that to scare Inoo off. Half of what she said are lies to test Inoo.  
  
"I don't mind~ I know he's childish, he even cried just because he lost his DS's card a while ago. But that side of him is so cute and he only show it to me which makes me feel special. He's self minded for sure, but he's considerate and he's also caring. As for weird stuff I don't mind as long as it entertain him~ And I guess he's not a hentai. He never touch me if I say I don't want to." Inoo said innocently. Tsumiki smiles as Inoo answers it perfectly but what makes her sure about believing his brother to Inoo is what Inoo said next.  
  
"I simply love him so much that I even love his bad side."  
  
... He said those so purely! He's so perfect. His love is true and pure! And obviously jot for money or his looks! Can even a girl love him as much as Kei can?! Can any girl still love Kota once she know his bad side? That childish selfish side?! Can any girl tame Kota as Kei can?!" Tsumiki said. Yabu's mother messes with her hair and sigh.  
  
\--  
Later that day, at the evening the families, the fathers to be exact, having another meeting, regarding Yabu and Inoo relationship and regarding their children who has been refusing to eat and lock themselves.  
  
"... Me either. I don't want this to continue on." Yabu's father said.  
  
"And the fact that we have daughters, we can't let them sick..." Inoo's father said. But they still stuck in the regulation of proper and improper things.  
  
"Is it mean we have to surrender?" Yabu's father asks in confusion.  
  
"Saa..." Inoo's father sighs and looked so tangled.  
  
\--  
  
"Akira..." Inoo's mother calls for her son softly.  
  
"Nani?" Akira cutely answers. He's still innocently answers.  
  
"Why are you doing this much for Kei?" Inoo's mother asks. She can hear Akira lets out a giggling voice, before he answers with such innocent and cute voice, he said :  
  
"Because nee... Ko-niichan is the only one who can make Niichan happy."

TBC

~~~  
The next one will be a little longer...  
Okay, not a little but lot more longer~  
Hope you don't mind~

Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	13. Mission Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip this~

**Title :** Mission Approval  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~2900  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, fluff  
 **Summary :** Let's skip this~

  
~~~  
  
"What makes you say that?" Inoo's mother asks.  
  
"A while ago nee... When Ko-niichan picked me up from school and drove me home I asked something to him...  
  
"Ko-niichan... Why do you like Niichan?" Akira asks nicely to Yabu who is driving.  
  
"Hmmm? Because he's spoilt brat, obnoxious, silly and he's the most random person I ever know." Yabu said. Akira looks angry and punches Yabu's arm.  
  
"Don'tsay bad things about Kei-niichan! I love him so much!" Akira said in anger. Yabu laughs.  
  
"It's not bad things. It's wonderful things. He's being so spoilt but that's just perfect for me. He's being obnoxious, but hey I am too, so we're super obnoxious together. He's silly but that way I don't need to hold back and mind my manner we can even being crazy tigether. He's so random, but because he's random we is willing to fulfill my stupid wishes and he entertain me so much." Yabu said honestly. Akira looks at Yabu who looks so loving when he talks about Inoo. Akira nods and smiles.  
  
"How about his good sides?" Akira asks.  
  
"His good sides are just lovely." Yabu said. Then he said again :  
  
"To be honest, I just love him so much that I can't find his bad sides anymore."   
  
... I don't think Ko-niichan is bad. So why you have to force them to break up? They are good together... They're perfect together... Anou nee, mom... I love Niichan so much, and I don't think there is anyone love him more than I do, but I was wrong, because Ko-niichan loves him more than i love Niichan... And because I love Niichan, I want him to be happy, I'm sure Ko-niichan wants to make him happy too. Don't you love Niichan?" Akira said innocently. Inoo's mother sighs and she doesn't know what to respond. Of course she loves her son.  
  
"I do..." Inoo's mother says.  
  
"Jaa... Don't take away his happiness! Don't take away Ko-niichan from Niichan!" Akira innocently said which makes Inoo's mother confused even more about what to do.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu is forced to get insids Yabu's father car. Is Yabu's father going to bring him overseas? But wasn't it Inoo who supposed to go overseas? Yabu is too weak to resist, beside, his father pick him up with full strengh and put him inside the car and he just drove away. His mother is coming with them too.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yabu asks weakly. He hasn't eat for 4 days, so he's so weak, and look thinner than usual.  
  
"Solve your problem once for all." Yabu's father said while parking his car at a certain location. Yabu knows this place. It's Inoo's house.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Yabu, Yabu's father, Yabu's mother, Inoo's mother and Inoo's father sitting on the living room. Talking with such tense cookie around them.  
  
"So come on. Said it already, state that you want to break up with Kei." Inoo's father said. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
"Never." Yabu said.  
  
"Even if that means you'll die of hunger?" Yabu's father asks.  
  
"Yes. At least that means I die while having relationship with him. That's wonderful." Yabu said sarcastically. Yabu's father and Inoo's father sigh deeply.  
  
"... Guess we fail then?" Inoo's father said. Yabu's father nods.  
  
"Jaa... We'll let you have the relationship." Yabu's father says. Yabu is too happy to hear that, he even almost jump out from the couch.  
  
"Re--really?!" Yabu asks in excitement.  
  
"Yes. But there are 3 conditions from me." Yabu's father said. Yabu can't help but nods so madly. He is willing to fulfil anything so he can be with Inoo.  
  
"What are they?" Yabu asks.  
  
"First. Keep it a secret from media. Once the media finds out, you promise us to break up. Second, you must promise that your relationship is serious and you'll take it seriously to marriage too. Third, if you want to get married then quit your job as an idol and find a job like a manager or something like that. That way, the media won't go fuss." Yabu's father said his conditions. Yabu nods.  
  
"I agree to fulfil those conditions." Yabu said. Then Inoo's father gives him a paper, it's an agreement paper.  
  
"Sign this. It's the 3 conditions you have agreed on." Inoo's father said. Yabu reread it as he doesn't want to get tricked and smiles. He nods and sign it.  
  
"Now can I really have my relationship peacefully?" Yabu asks. It looks like he can't wait to see Inoo.  
  
"I get it I get it. Here." Inoo's fathe said while giving Yabu a key to Inoo's room. Yabu happily takes it.  
  
"Can I go upstairs?" Yabu asks.  
  
"You may." Inoo's father and Yabu's father said in union. Yabu happily bows and go upstairs. Though he still looks so weak but he sure is excited. He walks his legs to Inoo's room and opens the door. Then he sees his boyfriend lying down on the bed.  
  
"Kei!" Yabu said happily as he approach Inoo. Inoo looks at Yabu in disbilef and runs his injured legs to Yabu, to hug his boyfriend.he was about to fall down, luckly Yabu can support him.  
  
"Kota!" Inoo said while hugging Yabu. Yabu sees Inoo's injured legs and wonders how he get it.  
"I miss you so much!" Inoo said.  
  
"I miss you too~" Yabu said gently while hugging the younger, but then few second later Yabu whacks Inoo's head.  
"And how you got those wounds? I haven't seen you for only 4 days and you already have new wounds?!" Yabu asks, alright... He's scolding. Inoo pouts.  
  
"You haven't seen me for 4 days! And the first thing you do is scolding me?!" Inoo argues back. Yabu pats Inoo's head.  
  
"Well yes! Of course I do! I'm worried about you! Besides... You already promise me not to be careless... So what careless thing you do that cause you this wounds?" Yabu asks, still in scolding tone. Inoo giggles as he feels how cute Yabu can be.  
  
"I was trying to escape from that window, but I tripped and hit the table and hit the floor. Hehe~" Inoo explained. Yabu smiled and pats Inoo's head.  
  
"Don't do such stuff again~ because we are approved already~" Yabu said. Inoo looks at Yabu in such happy eyes.  
  
"Really?!" Inoo asks happily.  
  
"Yes. They even seem to agree with marriage~" Yabu said cutely before he picks Inoo up and put him on his bed.  
  
"Yatta!" Inoo happily smile, but Yabu started to cry. Inoo pats Yabu's head dearly.  
"Why are you crying?" Inoo asks.  
  
"I am just too happy..." Yabu said between his sobbing. Inoo smiles in amusement. Just when they have their lovey-dovey moment, Inoo bites Yabu's hand.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yabu asks. Inoo lets go of Yabu's hand and looks at Yabu with puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm just hungry... And you look so delicious..." Inoo said. He's saying it cutely, but it is a little bit scary. Yabu laughs lightly, then before he knows it Inoo kisses Yabu's lips.  
"You are delicious~" Inoo said when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Are you learning to be cheesy while you were locked up?" Yabu asked jokingly. Inoo laughs lightly.  
  
"You can say so~" Inoo replied.  
  
"Then I guess you were locked up for far too long..." Yabu said jokingly again. Inoo laughs even louder. Then their mothers interupt.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you... But aren't you both hungry?" Inoo's mother asks. Nor that she mentioned it. Maybe they are too happy to see each other that thay forget about their hunger.  
  
"I want donburi! With lots of rice and lots of meats~" Inoo said.  
"Aside from missing you... I miss delicious foods..." Inoo said. It seems like Yabu almost equals to delicious foods.  
  
"I know you would ask for donburi... Come down, I've prepare donburi for you both~" Inoo's mother said.  And so they come down to eat together, though Yabu needs to carry Inoo because he can't walk with those injured legs.  
  
\--  
  
After having their food Yabu and Inoo asked their sibling to get out from their room. Aki, Keiri and Akira are out from their room. They don't look so hungry though. Tsumiki got oit from her room too, but Mika hasn't gone out. That's why Yabu and Inoo is in front of Mika's room now, asking her to get out.  
  
"... Come on Mika, come out now~" Yabu said.  
  
"No! I want Kei-niichan to kiss Niichan. Then I'll go out~" Mika said, she sounds so spoiled.  
  
"I'm okay with it~" Yabu said. Inoo blushes.  
  
"No way... In front of your whole family? I'm gonna die of embarrassment..." Inoo said. Yabu's mother giggling while Yabu's father laughs out loud, and Tsumiki laughing lightly.  
  
“Just do it, babe~” Yabu said then he captures Inoo’s lips. Inoo blushes like hell as Yabu’s whole family is watching. Though, Yabu seems to enjoy it. Then, Mika comes out from the room and happily smiles.  
  
“That’s nice!” Mika yells out.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, since they are on their holiday before concert rehearsal, they asked for the rest of Jump members to gather up at their usual spot. The lovely couple just wants to give their thanks for Jump’s help.  
  
“…We’re really thank you for helping us. And we’re really sorry that we didn’t tell you about our relationship before…” Yabu said while bowing to the other member as well as what Inoo did.  
  
“Geez guys, don’t bow… it’s okay~ We can understand, beside, we’re glad you’re approved.” Takaki said.  
  
“Yeah~ and the mission we did was pretty fun~” Keito said.  
  
“Yeah! Like those sneaking nee?” Yamada said.  
  
“Un! And we got panic when someone about to see us~” Chinen said.  
  
“So… what actually you did? I got your note on my door, but I don’t really get it…” Inoo asks. Yeah, what did Jump do?  
  
“We told your siblings to lock themselves up, then we send food from the window every day, 7 sent food to Mika, Aki and Akira while BEST sent food for Tsumiki-neesan and Mika. So they would never feel hungry, it’s just that they can’t go anywhere…” Hikaru said. So that’s what Jump do~ They did pretty great job to keep Inoo and Yabu’s siblings alive~ Inoo nods.  
  
“No wonder Mika seems happy… She got a visit from you after all…” Inoo said.   
“Thank you nee~ Everyone~” Inoo said. The other nods.  
  
“I heard Takaki and Daiki are dating too, is that true?” Yabu asked. Takaki and Daiki nod.  
  
“Yup~ Chii and Ryu too!” Daiki said.  
  
“I know that… Ryu told me that…” Yabu said. Chinen looks surprised by it.  
“What do you expect, Chii? He’s my son~” Yabu said jokingly.  
  
“So how about the rest of you?” Inoo asks as they look at Yamada, Hikaru, Keito and Yuto.  
  
“On us? It’s a little complicated… Nee?” Yuto said.  
  
“4some?” Inoo asks lightly.  
  
“No!” Yamada denied.  
  
“It’s just that we’re stuck on love square. Keito likes me, but I like Yuto, but Yuto likes Yamada while Yamada likes Keito… So it’s just complicated…” Hikaru explains. Well… that is complicated. After that, they have a little warm conversation with lots of laughs and jokes.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu and Inoo are in Yabu’s car, Yabu is driving Inoo home, or he said so.  
  
“I heard you gave my sisters a doll and an action figure for Akira… Why’s that?” Inoo asks to start a conversation.  
  
“I did promise them. Beside I has to buy my sister a doll too so I thought I bought it along too.” Yabu said. Then he takes a photo of Inoo he got from Tsumiki.  
“I just have to have this nee, that’s why I bought doll for Mika, then I thought I might as well but one for Aki and Keiri~” Yabu said. Inoo seems surprise with that photo, well he doesn’t know Yabu has that photo.  
“Beautiful indeed~” Yabu said.  
  
“Oh shut up!” Inoo said jokingly. Then Inoo realized. He doesn’t know where  Yabu drives them to. It’s not the road to his house or Yabu’s house or to their usual hotel.  
“Where are we going?” Inoo asks. Yabu laughs slightly and sighs.  
  
“So you figured it out already… Well, you’ll see~” Yabu said.  
“Oh yeah~ can you reach a bear doll at the back seat?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods and reaches for the bear doll Yabu mentioned.  
  
“Who is this for? Your sister?” Inoo asks. Yabu smiles which makes his eyes gone~  
  
“You~” Yabu said. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“You do know I do not like doll, right? I would really be more happy if you give me food…” Inoo said while looking at the doll in disappointment. Well, he doesn’t like doll.  
  
“I know… it’s just nee… you ever said that you want to pet a baby bear if we lived together, right?” Yabu said. He did nee? Remember the 4th chap? …  
  
 _On the way to their dressing room…_  
 _“It’s alright no one is around anyway~ By the way, if we live together what pet do you want?” Yabu asks. It seems he’s really dreamy about living with Inoo. Inoo thinks for a while._  
  
 _“Hmmm? I’m definitely taking Jam and An with me, but… if I can pet another pet then I want… hmmm? A baby bear!” Inoo said. Alright, there is a limit for a person to be random, right?_  
  
“Well… I did… So?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I really asked to a zoo keeper around if I can adopt a baby bear… but he said it’s impossible… So I thought for now I’ll give you a baby bear doll…” Yabu said. He seriously asks the zoo keeper? He’s such serious man~ Inoo laughs out loud as he feels how much an idiot his boyfriend can be.  
  
“I can’t believe you really asked a zoo keeper!” Inoo says and he hugs the doll. After all, Yabu has bought it for him, he might as well appreciate it. When hugging it, Inoo can smell Yabu’s scent there.  
“Have you been hugging this?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I did… I can’t help it since it’s so cute…” Yabu said while giggling. Inoo laughs.  
  
“No wonder there is your scent here~ I like it~” Inoo said honestly. Yabu smiles cutely then before Inoo knows it, they already arrived at an apartment. He doesn’t know who’s apartment this is, and so he asked.  
  
“Where are we? Are we visiting someone today?” Inoo asks. Yabu laughs lightly and smiles.  
  
“No. I just have a proposal to give you…” Yabu said. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Proposal? Of what?” Inoo asked.  
  
“Proposal of living together~ I’ve asked your mother and father, they said it’s fine as long as you’re fine with it… so I’m asking you now~” Yabu said. Now, it can’t be better than this, after their approval, now a proposal to live together, that’s just great~  
  
“You’re a—asking me to live together with you?” Inoo asks in disbelief.  
  
“You don’t want to?” Yabu asks in such sad eyes. Inoo smiles and throw the doll to the back seat and hugs Yabu.  
  
“I would love to!” Inoo said cutely. Yabu smiles so wide that his eyes gone. Yabu kisses Inoo’s cheek.  
  
“And I have another proposal too…” Yabu said. Inoo tilts his head. What else now?  
  
“Of what?” Inoo asked.  
  
“A proposal of marriage~ Will you marry me?” Yabu asks, but he doesn’t give ring like in the movie would. Inoo can’t help but smile so wide. It’s like his dream comes true in just one day. Approval, living together and marriage~  
  
“What? No ring?” Inoo asks jokingly. Yabu laughs.  
  
“I have actually~” Yabu said while sliding his hands to Inoo’s shirt to reach a necklace Inoo wearing, and just like a magic trick there is a ring that Inoo doesn’t know he has on his necklace.  
“So? Will you marry me, dear?” Yabu asks once again. Inoo nods in excitement.  
  
“Un!” Inoo replied. Yabu smiles happily.  
  
“Oh! I have one more proposal!” Yabu said. Inoo giggles.  
  
“You know, dear, you should stop giving me proposal or I might die because too much happiness…” Inoo said, he’s truly serious about that since he really feels happy that he wants to smile until his teeth dries out.  
  
“I was just about to ask for a kiss…” Yabu said with puppy eyes. Inoo laughs, he can’t take it anymore, he needs to smile and express his happiness.  
  
“Oh that~ your proposal is approved, dear. You can kiss me~” Inoo said before he captures Yabu’s lips and they passionately kiss. Now, their live just turn out to be wonderful. When they break the kiss, Yabu looks at Inoo in tears.  
“Why are you crying? Did I bite your tongue?” Inoo asks panicly. Yabu laughs.  
  
“No… I’m just too happy… I’m weak of happiness saa… I just want to cry when I feel too happy…” Yabu said between his sobbing. Inoo smiles and laughs out loud. Then he whispers some words to Yabu which makes Yabu cries even louder, he said :  
  
“From now on, we’ll always be together, loving each other~”  
  
END  
~~~

It's end~  
Hope the ending didn't turn out so weird... hahaha~  
Thanks for the requester :[](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/profile)[ **airin_kota**](http://airin-kota.livejournal.com/)  
but more thanks for the reader of course~  
Next up, YamaJima (Rating R) and more InooBu chaptered fic~

jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading until the end!**  



End file.
